Father of the Bride
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: (Wood Series Short #3) Oliver Wood's worst nightmare has come true. His only daughter Daisy is getting married. To his star chaser. he knew this day was coming, but had hoped it'd be farther out. Now he must deal with wedding planners, dress hunting, irate pixies and worst of all - Wills as a son-in-law.
1. Finding Out

_So, I got this idea one night while watching "Father of the Bride" for probably the 20th time while doing a sewing project. Immediately, I thought "Holy shit, Oliver Wood is totally George Banks." As soon as I finished sewing for the night, I sat down and started writing. But then I had to wait until I finished "Calm Before the Storm" AND "After the Veil" so it's been a LONG time coming._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _Just a side note - If you haven't read the Wood series, you can possibly get by... if not, well... You can maybe start with "Life & Times of a Flaming Pixie." Thought most of these characters were introduced in "Surviving Hogwarts."_

* * *

 **July 2027**

Well, here we were.

I took a drink of whiskey and sighed heavily, feeling as though I was bone-weary. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this tired. This worn out. And I had played professional quidditch for over a decade and been coaching for nearly that long. But this. This was something else. I looked out across the party, seeing all the happy faces. My son Jamie and his wife Lila were dancing slowly, staring into each other's eyes. My other two sons – Remus and Alan – were doing shots with George in the corner. Remus' fiancé Laura and Alan's girlfriend Bridget were not far off, talking about whatever it was they were talking about.

All around were friends and family. Most of the quidditch league was there as well. Should have known that my daughter would have the biggest, grandest – and most expensive – wedding of them all. Though I blame that mostly on her new husband, regardless of whoever's idea it was. Frowning, I continued searching the dance floor, trying to locate them. Where the bugger had that girl gone off to? Hopefully not snogging like a teenager in a broom closet somewhere.

Sighing again, I reached for my glass, thinking back over the past several months and the ordeal they had been. Here I thought after two wars - and nearly a third - and coaching Puddlemere United for over 10 years, I had faced the worst. I apparently hadn't taken into consideration the marriage of my little girl.

But perhaps I should start at the beginning. It all started about nine months ago…

* * *

 **November 2026**

"Where's Pix?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. The triplets were at the table while my wife Iris was standing at the stove, finishing up lunch. Lila stood helping her. Even with everyone's busy schedules, we still managed to have lunch at the country house once a month as a family. It wasn't necessarily mandatory, but everyone showed up. Usually Pixie was the first to arrive with Wills in tow, which is why it was odd that lunch was nearly on and she still hadn't shown up. Having a lie-in didn't seem like Pix, always being the first up out of all the kids.

"Think she said she'd be a little late, right?" Remus asked, looking at Jamie. It was an odd sort of look, as though they were trying to keep something from me. Jamie just looked down at his plate, not saying a word.

"Yea, that's what she said when she came over just before I left," Alan said quickly.

"Why she at yours?" I asked, walking over and taking a seat at the table. It was odd that she'd pop by today before lunch.

"Dropped off some potions and such. Then Lily asked her for help with something," he said smoothly, which only made me more suspicious. They always made Alan talk when they were trying to hide something.

"She couldn't take care of it later?" I asked, reaching for a glass of ice tea. "Or yesterday? She didn't have a match."

"Lils was fairly insistent. And last night was the Halloween party. Didn't have time because she was getting ready for that," Remus said.

I glanced over at Iris, who was watching the boys from the stove, a curious look on her face. Lila had suddenly become very interested in the salad she was making.

" _They lyin' to us, Red?"_ I asked. She offered me a smile and quickly turned back to the stove.

" _Not this time,"_ she replied. I shrugged and turned my focus back to my sons. Jamie had gotten married a couple years ago and was settled in with Lila. Her father Marcus – my old school rival – had moved into a small cottage in the nearby village. He came over most nights after he finished work. If someone had told me back at Hogwarts that someday Marcus Flint and I would be friends and that our children would marry, I'd of likely boxed their ears. Never would I have thought that would happen. Funny how things change.

It likely wouldn't be long until Remus proposed to his long-time girlfriend Laura. He was practically living with her as it was, leaving Alan and Christos in the flat along with Harry's youngest Lily, who was in her first season as reserves seeker for the Harpies. She had moved in the week after she graduated Hogwarts, taking up residence in Pix's old room. I had suggested she take Jamie's room so that Pix would still have a place there, but Pix insisted Lily take it, putting the final nail in that coffin. She was finally and truly settled in the old warehouse with Wills.

And Christos didn't seem to be in any hurry to get back to the island, saying he was keen to stay in London for the indefinite future. I suppose the fact that he was dating my niece Roxanne had something to do with it. They had been together since the troubles with the Network and, unsurprisingly, George had seemed thrilled by it. He took it much better than Perce with his daughters, who was still complaining about Ryan Kelly even though he and Lucy had been married two years now and she was six months pregnant with their first child. He wasn't much better with Molly's boyfriend of a year, even though the poor bloke was doing rather well in the Ministry, working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

And they thought I was unreasonable.

I couldn't help frowning slightly. Never had I expected Wills and Daisy to end up together. And apparently for good as she had formed a connection with him nearly three years ago. I told them they weren't allowed to marry until Pix was 25 and for the most part they seemed to be following along with it. Part of me hadn't expected them to, granted Wills would do just about anything to stay on my good side. His Christmas gifts had only gotten more extravagant as the years passed. But that was another story.

"The Prophet come in this morning?" I asked, looking back at Iris. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw all three boys freeze slightly as Lila walked over with the salad and sat next to Jamie.

"Not sure. Might be on the front porch," Iris said, not looking up from the stove.

"Might as well look over the news while we wait on Pix," I said, starting to stand.

"I'm sure Pix'll bring it in when she gets here. She's likely on her way," Alan said, grabbing a crisp from the bowl. I stopped and looked over at him. Shrugging I settled back down. It was a Sunday after all. Whatever news could wait a few more minutes. Granted my suspicions were still up.

"How was the party?" I asked. To be honest, I was surprised Remus and Alan had shown up when they did considering they were likely to have gotten incredibly drunk the night before. Pix must have improved upon their mother's hangover tonic for them to look so cheery.

"Good, as usual," Remus said. "Pix and Wills had the best costumes." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"What did they go as this year?" I asked, sighing.

"Claire and Jamie Fraser," Alan said with a grin as he glanced over at Iris. She stopped and looked over, surprised.

"From Outlander?" she asked. Alan nodded.

"Huge red dress. Everyone had to clear a path for her whenever she moved," he said, chuckling.

"Isn't that the same characters we did that one Halloween in Hogsmeade?" I asked, finding the names familiar. Iris nodded.

"They did a TV series on the books several years ago. Guess Daisy watched it," she said. "I can't wait to see the pictures."

"Should have seen Wills in his kilt. Going around talking about how proud he was of his Scottish girlfriend," Remus said. "Granted he had a piss poor accent." I rolled my eyes. Of course, he'd do that.

"He'll probably wear one in the wedding just to get on Dad's good side," Jamie said, laughing. Remus and Alan glared at him from across the table.

"It'll take a lot more than a kilt," I muttered, wondering just what Remus and Alan were upset about. We've all known since the connection they'd end up married at some point. "But thank Merlin we have some time before that."

"Of course," Jamie said quickly. "You said 25, right?" I nodded.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't propose until Pix's 25th birthday," I growled.

"Oliver. Daisy is an adult. I think she's old enough to decide when she wants to get married," Iris chided as she started sending dishes over to the table. "We've known for years that they'll get married at some point. Wills is already 36."

"Just because they are connected doesn't mean they have to go and get married right away," I nearly shouted. And it was true. Daisy only turned 23 about four months ago. She was still a child in my mind.

"As I recall you were 23 when we married," Iris said, smiling slightly. I stared at her a moment. Blast Red and her good sense.

"Yea, but you were 27!" I replied, determined not to lose this argument. "And I'm still none too thrilled that it's Wills. He's way too old for her." Iris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Tonks and Remus were 13 years apart," she said, returning to the fridge to get something.

"But they didn't meet when Tonks was 8 years old!" I shouted. The triplets laughed softly. Turning to them, I huffed slightly. "And you lot encouraging them."

"Dad, we did nothing of the sort," Remus said. "That happened all on its own." I sat back in my chair, silently stewing over the fact that my daughter – my little girl – was dating and someday marrying an annoying bloke 13 years her senior. Who still happened to be my star chaser. Which meant I wasn't allowed to hex, jinx or beat him up since I needed him to win the Cup. Not to mention I got a tidy sum from management every time the blighter made the British World Cup team roster.

"Anything else interesting happen at the party? James get jinxed again because of his costume?" Iris asked, returning to the table with a pitcher of ice tea and sitting down. The triplets glanced at each other before answering – highly suspicious.

"Nope, nothing," Jamie said too quickly. "James was relatively tame this year."

"Well, turns out Kingfisher's got a new girl," Remus said. "Seems really happy with her."

"That's wonderful. Who is she?" Iris asked, leaning forward.

"Marlena Kaster. Plays chaser for the Harpies," Alan said.

"I thought she was lovely," Lila said softly. "They are very much a good match."

"Did Lucy and Ryan go?" Iris asked, starting to fill her plate. I watched her silently until she paused. "She'll be here any minute. It won't hurt if we started eating." I rolled my eyes slightly as the boys attacked the food.

"Yea, went as mummies," Remus said with a snort. Iris chuckled. Even I had to admit it was an entertaining idea for a costume for the couple. What with Lucy about to be a mum and all.

"Where is Daisy? This is getting ridiculous," I huffed.

"Relax, Oliver, I'm sure she'll be here soon," Iris said.

"Yea, Dad. Give her a break. She's probably tired after last night," Jamie said. He froze again as Remus and Alan glared at him. Again. Something was definitely up.

"Alright, out with it. You three are obviously covering for her for something," I said, sitting back in my chair and crossing my arms in front of me.

"I think we should wait on Daisy," Iris said. I looked over at her. She must have seen something. They were all hiding something from me and that did not settle well.

"What. Happened. Last. Night," I said slowly.

"Good going, Jamie," Remus said.

"Yea, you couldn't hold off for a few minutes longer?" Alan shot at him.

"Boys. Now," I said, not caring that they were all 25 going on 26. Jamie sighed.

"Well… so something else happened last night," he started.

"Yea, I get that. What?" I said.

"Well… technically this doesn't mean that they'll get married before Pix is 25," he continued. In a split second all I saw was red. Jumping to my feet, I banged my fists against the table.

"THAT SLIMY SNAKE! I TOLD HIM NOT TO ASK HER UNTIL SHE WAS 25!" I shouted.

"You said marry, Oliver," Iris shot back.

"BESIDES THE POINT! HE DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!" I shouted, glaring at her.

"Really, must you be so unreasonable?" Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"This is my little girl we're talking about!" I yelled. I could feel my blood pressure rising by the second.

"Oliver William Wood!" Iris shouted at me. "You will sit down and be reasonable!"

Instead, I pulled my wand out and apparated to the flat in the city.

* * *

"DAISY NYMPHADORA WOOD! GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE OUT HERE NOW!" I shouted as I appeared in the living room. Christos was sitting at the bar, eating something from a bowl. He seemed shocked to see me there.

"Mr. Wood! How good to see you," he said, smiling as he put the bowl down and slid off the stool.

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

"Um, well…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxanne starting to come down the hall in her pajamas and then quickly turn back around.

"DAISY!" I shouted again.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I had to stop by to grab something and then was about to head over," Daisy said as she walked down the corridor into the living room, looking confused. Lily following her down the corridor in athletic shorts and a Harpies t-shirt, some of the makeup from the Halloween party still visible on her face.

"Hiya, Uncle Oliver," she said cheerfully as she walked over and hopped on a stool next to Christos.

"Did Wills propose to you last night?!" I shouted. Daisy's nostrils flared as her eyes flashed red.

"Bloody, fucking Jamie," she muttered.

"Is he here?" I demanded. Daisy crossed her arms in front of her and sighed.

"Wills, get out here," she said. Wills shuffled down the corridor, having the audacity to look ashamed.

"Hi, Coach!" he said too brightly.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT!" I shouted, starting for him. Daisy put her hand up, effectively freezing me. She was too much like her mother sometimes.

"Dad, we were just on our way to tell you," she said, her hands resting on her hips. I tried to speak, but being frozen prevented that.

" _You're only 23,"_ I thought.

"Yes, I know I'm 23, but that's besides the point. You were 23 when you and Mum married." I glared at her. "For Merlin's sake, Dad! When are you going to realize that I'm not a child anymore!" I just stared at her. I knew she was right, but still she was my little girl after all.

"Do you promise to be civil?" she asked me.

" _I'll try,"_ I thought. She waved her hand, unfreezing me. I cleared my throat and straightened my shirt, glaring at Wills.

"We were on our way to tell you," Daisy said.

"We wanted you to know before you saw the paper," Wills added, causing Daisy to roll her eyes and groan. The paper?

"It's in the damn Prophet?!" I shouted, causing Daisy to jump slightly.

"Well, there wasn't anything we could do about that. He went and proposed at the damn Halloween party," she said, glaring up at the tall player.

"What can I say? Wanted to make a grand gesture," he said, grinning.

"The ring wasn't enough?" Daisy said with a snort as she crossed her arms in front of her again. It was at that moment that I caught sight of the large ring, glittering on her hand. Blimey, it was nearly the size of her. Part of me wanted to jinx him, but I knew Daisy would just put up a shield. So instead I sighed.

"Best get to the house. Your mother will want to hear about it and see the ring," I said. Daisy looked over and grinned at me. She ran over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I knew you'd come around," she said.

"This is not me accepting this," I said, glaring over her shoulder at Wills. The color started draining from his face as he realized that with Daisy hugging me, I had a clear shot at him.

"Of course, sir. Coach," he said, gulping.

The last thing I heard before we all left was Lily complaining.

"Well that was no fun…"


	2. Acceptance Sort Of

**July 2027**

I sighed again, giving up hope of locating my daughter and her new husband for the time being.

"You look about how I did at Lucy's wedding," Percy said, walking up. I smiled at him and motioned for the chair next to me. He walked over and sat down. "It really was a beautiful wedding."

"Don't ask me how many galleons it cost," I replied, taking another drink.

"I thought Wills and Daisy were covering it?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"They did cover most of it, but as the parents of the bride, Red and I helped out a bit. As did his parents - I think they were just thrilled he had finally settled down and were willing to pay for the whole bloody thing," I said with a sigh. Percy chuckled.

"Never pictured Daisy as the one to want a big, fancy wedding," he replied. "She always seemed so down to earth."

"Aye, I thought so as well. Apparently there was a princess lurking inside somewhere in there – despite her complaints otherwise," I said with a chuckle.

"Won't be long before the grandkids come," he said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't even start, Perce. I'm hoping they wait at least five years. Daisy's got her career to think about," I said. And it was true. She had two MVPs under her belt, along with two Cups. And she helped the Scottish national team make it to the semis of the World Cup last year. She still needed a win. At 24, she had a lot more of her career left to go before she retired or took time off for children. And truth be told, I didn't want to think about being a grandfather just yet. Merlin, I was only 51. Way too young to be a grandfather.

"It's not so bad. Once they get here," Percy said. I looked over at him, seeing a soft look come across his face. I followed his view and looked over, seeing Lucy holding her daughter as she danced with Kelly.

"Finally warming up to him, are you?" I asked, smiling.

"He is the father of my granddaughter and husband to my daughter," he said. "I had to accept Ryan Kelly at some point."

"Come on now, Ailis is the apple of your eye," I replied, looking back at him. "And at least she looks like a Weasley even though she's a Kelly." Percy chuckled and nodded.

"She is," he said. "And it would seem I'm destined to be surrounded by women."

"Not so bad, is it?" I asked.

"No. Not so bad at all," he said. He looked around. "Where's Daisy?"

"Dunno, been looking for her," I said, returning to looking around the dance floor.

"Don't suppose she and Wills snuck off somewhere, do you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Knowing my son-in-law - and my daughter - I wouldn't be surprised," I said. Percy chuckled.

"Lucy says they got nice plans for the building - planning to turn it all into one large home," he replied.

"Would have preferred a house," I said almost immediately. Percy just laughed harder.

"There's really nothing he can do to win your approval," he replied. I sighed. "Really, at some point you're going to have to accept that Wills is in the family."

"You're one to speak," I said, giving him a clear side-eye.

"It's different for me. I only have daughters," he said, sitting up.

"And Pix is my only daughter," I shot back. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"Let's face it, Oliver. We're always going to be overprotective of our daughters," he said. "And when we look at them, we'll always see them as our little girls. Even though they're fully grown."

* * *

 **November 2026**

"Oliver, would you stop brooding," Iris said from the sofa. I glanced over at her from the armchair.

"I'm not brooding," I replied. I wasn't. Well, maybe a little. I looked down at the paper, seeing a beaming Daisy in a large red dress, smiling down at a kneeling Wills, who was grandly holding a ring box up. Once again, everyone in the damn wizarding world knew about my daughter's love life before I did. At least they had the decency to tell me about the connection before they went public with it. Granted, everyone in the damn family had probably known before me.

They were always a large group of meddlesome folks.

"It's a beautiful dress. And seems it was a beautiful proposal. Something only Wills would conjure up," Iris said from the sofa where she was reading a battered old paperback. She glanced over at me. "You know he loves her, Oliver."

"I know, Red," I said, not looking up from the paper as I read through the article. I sighed and put the paper down. It did seem to be a grand proposal, but I wasn't about to admit that out loud. "But did it have to be Wills? He's already annoying as it is. Now he's going to downright in sufferable. If he calls me dad again, I really will hex him this time." Iris laughed.

"Oliver, promise me you won't take it out on him tomorrow at practice," she said.

"I do not take it out on him," I said. I didn't. Well, maybe a bit. But he deserved it with his big mouth and stupid grin. "He deserves whatever yelling or bludgers he gets. Always trying to distract the team and such. He should be leading them – not throwing off plays by teasing Jakes and Vane."

"He does not deserve it most of the time and you know it," she said, smiling.

"Does too! He's an annoying git," I replied.

"Well that annoying git is going to be your son-in-law in a few months," she replied, still laughing. As much as I loved Red, she was starting to get on my nerves. "He loves her. Can you please just try to accept him?"

"He'll never be good enough for her," I said almost immediately.

"For Christ's sake, Oliver. This is enough," she said, sitting up. "Are you seriously going to do this? Daisy is happy! Can't you be happy for her?" I looked back down at the paper in my hands, not answering. He wasn't good enough for her. But looking at the photo, I couldn't help but notice the look of joy on her face. She was happy. And he was part of the reason she was so happy.

I knew I was being ridiculous. But could you blame me? Daisy was my little girl. It was just yesterday that she would come running up to me, red curls flying behind her. Grin on her face. Begging me to take her flying. I looked over to my left, imagining her running in from the hallway.

" _Daddy! You promised you'd take me flying! Come on!"_

Stamping her little foot as she planted her tiny hands on her hips. That glare of hers, eyes flashing red. I had to admit when she was younger, it was rather adorable to see her get all worked up about this or that. Most of the time it was her brothers. Though as she got older, a lot of the time that fury was directed at me. And then it would get scary.

" _Dad! I want to go spend the night at Lucy's, not practice! You've had me practicing ALL DAY."_

A 15-year-old Daisy, stamping her foot in the same way, huffing in her practice clothes, half the time covered in dirt from the pitch. Her wild red curls barely staying in her ponytail. I suppose I had been tough on her, but for good reason. She was talented, no doubt, but she needed discipline to direct that talent into something useful on the pitch. Not to mention, she could be too reckless.

" _Dad! I want to live with the triplets! You can't make me stay here! Even Uncle Percy is letting Lucy move in with Molly! You have to let me go!"_

A 17-year-old Daisy, glaring at me, her hair flaring up and blazing. We had argued for hours that night before I finally relented and agreed she could live with her brothers after she graduated. I knew from the beginning of that argument that she was going to win, but I still tried to hold my ground, not wanting to admit that my daughter was of age and ready to go out on her own.

" _How dare you try to jinx the man I love!"_

Her eyes flashed red then as well, though this time I was a bit afraid that she'd end up jinxing me in return, though I thought I had covered that bit up well. Only Red knew and that's because she saw it in my head. And that was another thing I never thought I'd hear her say. "The man I love." What's more it was that damn chaser. I only became more infuriated when that stupid grin of his started to spread across his face. But there we were, standing in the kitchen while she told me that not only was she in love with Wills, she had connected with him. Bonded for life, it would seem.

I sighed and looked over at Red, who was still waiting on me to respond.

"She's my little girl," I said feebly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oliver, she hasn't been a little girl for a long time. But she will always be our daughter," she said softly.

"I know, I know. She doesn't need her dad anymore," I said, looking down at the paper again. Iris laughed.

"She still needs you, Oliver. Just… she's grown up now so she needs you in different ways. You don't have to slay the monsters under the bed anymore, but she'll always need you," she said. I looked up at her. All these years and Red would still have more sense than me. Why she agreed to marry me, I'll never know. "I married you because I love you. Even when you're being ridiculous." I chuckled.

"I am being ridiculous," I finally admitted. Iris put her book down and stood, walking over to me. She pulled the paper from my hands and sat in my lap, drawing me in with those bright green eyes of hers. Even after 27 years of marriage – 30 years together – she still managed to take my breath away.

"Good to hear you finally admit that," she said softly before kissing me. "All that matters now is that Daisy is happy. Right?" I nodded.

"Right."

"So, we're going to plan this wedding and you are going to try and lose the attitude," she continued. I sighed.

"Fine," I said.

"Good. Because I can't plan this on my own and we all know Daisy won't have much time for it. Not to mention, Remus and Alan were the partiers of that bunch and did more planning than any of them," Iris said.

"You think we could get them to do the reception?" I asked thoughtfully. Iris laughed.

"If you want all the alcohol in the world, yes. But they still need a bit of direction. We may need to hire a coordinator," she replied. A coordinator? Wasn't our family big enough that someone could do it? Why did we need to waste money on that. "Don't even complain about money, Oliver William Wood. We both know that money is not going to be a problem with this wedding."

"Just… Thought Gran Weasley liked planning these things," I said. Iris laughed.

"We both have to admit that she's getting a bit on in years. She'll try to have a say, that's for sure, but this wedding, well, I have a feeling it's going to be a bit bigger than Gran Weasley can handle," she said. I blanched slightly. Just how big was this wedding going to be?

"Surely it won't be that big," I said. Iris shrugged.

"Daisy and I chatted about some ideas before they left today and it appears it just might be a big deal," she said with a sigh. "Makes sense, really. When you think about it, they've been the star couple in quidditch the past few years. And well, everything else. They can't just have a small quiet wedding somewhere in the countryside."

"Of course they can!" I nearly shouted. "Just because they're famous doesn't mean they have to have a big wedding! We didn't!"

"Yes, but you weren't as famous back then," Iris said. "Besides that, we wanted a small, quiet wedding. From what Daisy's been saying, I don't think that's what they want." I sat stunned into silence for a moment. A big, flashy wedding just didn't seem like my little Pixie.

"Wills is pushing her into a big wedding," I said immediately. It was the only thing that made sense. There was no way Daisy wanted that. Iris laughed.

"Darling, I would normally agree with you there, but he's just going along with her… I believe that our daughter is, once again, trying to one up her brothers by making sure none of them can top her wedding," she said. I looked over at Iris, still confused.

"But Jamie and Lila didn't have a big wedding," I replied. Of course that was fitting. Jamie always was the quietest out of the four.

"I know, but you know Daisy. Once she gets something into her head, there's no talking her out of it. And she's definitely gotten a big wedding in her head," Iris said with a chuckle. I started scowling again. Just what we needed. A big wedding. "Oliver… what did we just decide?" I sighed.

"Fine. Whatever makes her happy," I grumbled.

"Good. And that extends to accepting Wills," she added. I huffed.

"Fine," I said. Iris laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You might find that you enjoy this," she said.

"What? Planning a massive wedding or having Wills as a son-in-law?" I asked.

"Both."

* * *

 **Should get this one up quickly - I only have about three chapters left to finish and up to chapter 6 completely finished and ready to post. Mostly because I'm excited to get this up for you guys.**

 **AleenaBean - Glad you're liking it! I had a lot of it already written since I've been working on it for a long time. And it's been challenging - but fun - to write from Oliver's POV. I haven't done first person in a really long time, so I was a bit rusty, but I think it's turning out okay.**

 **cjconner326 - Dude, it's been so fun to write. I watched the movies again the other night while I was working on this, and seriously... Oliver Wood IS George Banks. Completely.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	3. The In-Laws

**July 2027**

"Why aren't you out there with Iris?" Ron asked as he walked up, glass in hand, and sat in the empty chair next to me.

"Before you say another word, I'm not sulking. Just tired is all. It's been a long day," I said, huffing. Ron chuckled.

"Heard about the pixies. I do not envy you," he said, looking around. "It looks rather amazing, though a lot of work. I'm just hoping Rose and Scorpio wait a long time before they start talking weddings."

"Surely they wouldn't get married so soon? They've only been out of school, what? Two years or so?" I asked, looking over at him. It didn't seem possible that the youngest of the cousins would be old enough to get married.

"Well, thankfully Rose is rather practical. Even though she and Scorpio have been together a while, she's in no rush," he said. "Wants to work her way up at the Ministry. Just like her mum."

"Fair enough," I replied. Truth be told, I wasn't as close to Ron and Hermione. It was a rather large family and they were always closer to Harry and Ginny. Not to mention there was a decent age gap between the triplets and Daisy and their kids. I looked across the dance floor, seeing Rose dancing with Scorpio. I shifted in my chair slightly, feeling the old anger at his grandfather start to well up. Which was ridiculous of me, I know. Scorpio had long ago proven he was a good bloke, befriending first Albus and then Rose. But still, he was a Malfoy. "Truth be told, I don't envy you there. Shouldn't like having the Malfoys as in-laws." Ron chuckled slightly. "Draco was a nasty bloke in school."

"I remember you hating Marcus Flint something fierce in school and look at you two now," he said, chuckling.

"That's different," I said quickly.

"Not that different. 'Sides, Draco's not so bad anymore. He's really come around since the second war. And Scorpio's the good sort - nothing like Draco was in school," he said. "But it hasn't been easy." I nodded, frowning slightly.

"And Lucius?" I ventured to ask.

"Even Draco doesn't really talk to him anymore," Ron replied. "Hermione wouldn't let him in the house, I think. I know for sure I wouldn't."

"But he will be at the wedding, should it happen," I said.

"Best not to get ahead of ourselves, Wood," Ron said. We sat in silence a few moments.

"So how bad was it? The first time you lot met with Draco after finding out they were dating?" I asked, looking over at him. Ron chuckled again.

"It did not go well," he said. "Though heard you lot had an interesting time of it right after Daisy and Wills got engaged." I sighed. I actually liked the Wills. They were a decent couple. Kind. The only thing that bothered me was how excited they were for Wills and Pix to marry right away – something I still hadn't been on board with. I had been hoping at least one of them would be willing to take my side and help me talk the two into waiting longer.

"It wasn't that bad," I finally said. Ron laughed harder.

"You destroyed his father's greenhouse," he exclaimed. I frowned. That was an over exaggeration. I did not destroy it. Just damaged it. Slightly.

"Did not. And it was an accident," I retorted. Ron just laughed even harder.

"Seriously, Wood? You're going to call that an accident?" he asked, looking over at me. "That's not what I heard."

"It was!" I insisted. "How was I supposed to know that plant was combustible?" Ron just continued chuckling.

"Seriously, Wood. I had a hard time accepting that my daughter was dating a Malfoy, but you write the book when it comes to holding a grudge. I mean, they're married now! Surely even you see that you have to accept him," he said.

"I do accept him! Wills is my son-in-law," I said, frowning. Ron just continued chuckling and shaking his head.

"You tried to convince his father to talk them out of getting married," he pointed out.

"I was just trying to get him to see the logic in them waiting a bit longer. A year or so," I countered. "I wasn't trying to talk them out of it forever."

"Sure, you weren't," Ron said, standing. "Take my advice. The sooner you come to terms with it, the better it is for everyone."

"But I have come to terms with it!" I shouted at him as he continued walking away, lifting his glass up to me. "I have," I grumbled. "It was an accident."

* * *

 **November 2026**

"Dad, would you stop fidgeting," Daisy said, scowling at me.

"I'm not fidgeting," retorted as I straightened my tie for the 20th time since we left the country house.

"Yes, you are," Iris said, giving me a clear side-eye. We were standing outside the front door to Wills' parents' cottage. Daisy had insisted that we all have lunch together shortly after the engagement. I wasn't sure why. Wills had been playing either with me or for me for nearly 15 years. I was more than acquainted with his parents and didn't understand the necessity of this lunch.

But both Iris and Daisy had insisted it was a good idea for all of us to get together to discuss wedding plans. They had been engaged a whole two weeks and already the wedding had taken over our lives. They hadn't even settled on a date yet, as far as I was aware. My press agent forwarded interview requests nearly every day and it had been splashed across every publication with most already dubbing it "the wedding of the year - if not the century." Bloody hell.

"Please, be nice," Daisy hissed at me as we heard footsteps come towards the door.

"I've got nothing against his parents," I huffed.

"But you still have something against him," she added just before the door opened to reveal a grinning Mrs. Wills.

"So good to see you again, Coach, Iris," she said, stepping back to let us in. We stepped into the homely cottage and I looked around. It wasn't as big as the country house, but it seemed fitting for the couple.

"Always nice to see you, Angelica," Iris said, as she hugged her.

"And just look at you, Daisy. Always the picture of perfection," Mrs. Wills said, turning to hug her. "Lunch is almost on. Bryan and Richard are just out in the greenhouse. Please, have a seat in the living room."

We moved over to sit down as Mrs. Wills sent a tea service over.

"I can't tell you how thrilled we were when we got the news," Mrs. Wills gushed. "I always knew those two would end up together."

"You did not, mother. In fact, I remember you telling me more than once to give it up," Wills said as he walked in with his father. I brightened up a bit. Perhaps I could find an ally in Mrs. Wills. I had spent the last two weeks trying to come up with ways to convince the couple to hold off for another year or so.

That earned me a sharp, but unnoticeable elbow in the ribs from Iris.

"Oh, posh," Mrs. Wills said, waving her hand, though she sent a small glare her son's way.

"Good to see you again, Oliver, Iris," Mr. Wills said as he walked over, smiling. I nodded.

"Thank you both for having us over," Iris said, ever the polite guest.

"Felt it was best so we could discuss the wedding," Mrs. Wills replied as everyone began sipping their tea. "Bryan tells me that they are hoping for something big."

"Yes, we're considering hiring a wedding coordinator," Iris said smoothly. "I dare say this might be too big for just us to handle."

"Oh, I agree," Mrs. Wills said quickly. "You should try Hans. He's the best in the business." Daisy perked up as she glanced at her mother, seemingly eager to hear more about this Hans person.

"Oliver, perhaps you'd care to join me in the greenhouse? Let the women discuss all this wedding stuff until lunch is on," Mr. Wills said. I nodded and quickly stood.

"Of course," I replied. Plants weren't really my thing – I had barely passed Herbology – but I did want to get away from the constant gushing about the wedding. Plus, Mr. Wills had always seemed the rational sort. Perhaps I could convince him to help me out.

I followed him through the house and out into the backyard, which still seemed quite green and lush despite the nasty weather. It was then that I remembered that he was some sort of herbologist.

"I still like to tend to my plants. Not much else to do with my time," he said, sensing my question. "Developed my own special fertilizer that fends off the frost and such."

"Impressive," I replied, hoping I sounded as though I cared.

"Ah, but the real beauties are in the greenhouse," the older man replied, leading me to a large structure. We stepped in and immediately I was met with thick, warm air. "Have to keep the temperature rather warm throughout the year. I've got special lights as well for when the sun doesn't want to come out." He pointed up at the ceiling as I nodded, inspecting them.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"So how do you honestly feel about all this wedding nonsense?" I asked bluntly. He turned to me and chuckled then continued to inspect a row of plants.

"They make each other happy, and honestly, that's all I wanted for Bryan," he said, leaning over to pull at a bright pink bud. I frowned. This was not going to help me.

"Yea, but… I mean, don't you think it's rather soon?" I asked, following him.

"Not really, when you think about it. Bryan's not getting any younger," he said, still not looking up.

"But Pix… she's only 23," I said. I cleared my throat, realizing that I was very close to whining. Iris would ream me out for that. Mr. Wills just laughed again.

"She's old enough to decide what she wants, don't you think?" he said. "They're adults and even though it's hard for us as parents, sometimes you just have to let them go and do what they want."

I huffed slightly and walked over to a work table with a giant, still plant on it that had bright yellow and orange leaves on it. I leaned against it and crossed my arms, fixing Mr. Wills in my sight.

"But… even you have to see sense in this," I started. Mr. Wills' eyes widened as he looked over at me.

"Oliver, I would-"

"No, hear me out," I said quickly, raising my hand.

"I will, but really you should-"

"Would it be so bad if they waited another year or two?" I asked, hoping to sound rational. "Especially with this big wedding they seem so keen on."

"True, but really, Oliver, you-"

"And this is not because I have something against your son – I don't – but it seems a bit rushed," I continued on, started to gesture a bit wildly.

"I think you-"

"You've got to understand where I'm coming from. She's my little girl," I said emphatically, hoping to press the point.

"Oliver! Watch out!" he shouted at me. I stopped and stared at him, wondering just what he was getting on about.

"What?" I asked as I felt tiny vines starting to wrap around me. I started jerking, trying to get away and reach for my wand at the same time. I managed to yank myself out of the small vines' grasp, but then bumped into the table, causing it to wobble.

"NO!" Mr. Wills shouted as he ran over to try and catch the pot with the bright plant as it started to tip over the edge. I reached out as well, but it slid past my fingertips and fell over. "GET DOWN!"

Mr. Wills tackled me to the ground just as a large explosion rocked the greenhouse, decimating a bed of plants just on the other side of the table. Mr. Wills then jumped up and hopped over the table with a dexterity I was not expecting for someone of his age, quickly surveying the damage.

I pushed myself off the ground, coughing as a thick purple smoke filled the area.

"It's ruined," I heard him murmur.

"What's going on?!" Iris shouted. I turned to see her, Mrs. Wills, Daisy and Wills careen into the greenhouse.

"I… uh… it was an accident," I said dumbly, pointing at Mr. Wills. Daisy and Iris just glared at me as Wills struggled not to laugh. Mrs. Wills rushed over to her husband.

"Was it the exploding hydrangea crossbreed?" she asked. He looked up at her and nodded, before smiling slightly.

"It's quite alright. I have more seedlings. Been tending to this one about a year or so," he said, looking down at the blackened pot in his hand. "Really, it wasn't his fault. Just bumped into the table. Didn't know it was combustible."

"I am terribly sorry," I said, looking over at him. And I was. I hadn't meant to destroy half his greenhouse. I only wanted to try and get him to see my side of things in the hopes he'd help me talk Pix and Wills into waiting a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Oliver," Mr. Wills said kindly as he turned to look at the blackened plants in the bed. "I have more seedlings for these as well."

"Really… I can… I can pay for new plants," I said hurriedly, already feeling Iris' glare and Daisy's scowl.

"It's fine," Mr. Wills said, smiling as he moved things around a bit and then dusted his hands. "As I said, I've got plenty of seedlings for the plants that were destroyed." He looked at his wife. "Lunch ready?"

"Ah… yes, dear, of course," she said, seeming a bit dazed as she glanced over at me. "Come on then."

* * *

"SERIOUSLY DAD!" Daisy shouted as soon as Iris and I had appeared back at the country house. I sighed and walked over to the liquor cabinet in the living room, starting to pour myself a glass of whisky. I needed it after that afternoon. Thankfully lunch was rather uneventful other than myself getting a slight headache from the wedding plans and Iris sending warnings at me the whole time. "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"It was an accident!" I said, turning to face her and then backing up against the cabinet. Her eyes were flashing red as her hair started flaring bright orange. She stomped across the room, stopping just a foot away from me. "I swear! I wasn't trying to blow up his greenhouse!"

"Those plants are his pride and joy!" she shouted.

"I offered to buy new ones!" I shouted back. Daisy rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Dad, he cultivates those seedlings himself – they're all rare hybrids, you know. You can't buy them anywhere! Just what were you trying to do?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I was, just talking. And guess I got a bit excited… and then some vines got me… and then I accidentally bumped into the table," I said sheepishly. Though I knew it was pointless. She was going to see the exchange in my head anyway. I was always rubbish at blocking.

"DAD! YOU WERE TRYING TO CONVINCE HIM TO TALK US OUT OF GETTING MARRIED!" she shouted.

"OLIVER WILLIAM WOOD!" Iris added, walking in from the kitchen and placing her hands on her hips, an equally withering glare on her face. Christ, they were so much alike. And it was doubly scary having the both of them with matching glares staring at me. Didn't help that I knew just what the two of them could do, should they feel so inclined.

"I was not!" I shouted back, looking between the two. I was not about to back down. Even if I was slightly terrified. "I was just trying to convince him to help me talk you two into waiting a year… or more." Daisy narrowed her eyes at me while Iris' flashed as she pursed her lips together.

"This wedding is happening – and it's happening in July – whether you like it or not, Dad. So best get on board before I have Jamie force you to," Daisy said. I looked over at her, shocked.

"You wouldn't," I said. Jamie rarely, if ever, used his gift of controlling emotions. Especially on us.

"Keep trying me and I will," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Iris sighed heavily.

"I thought we were over this, Oliver," Iris said, the disappointment evident in her voice. I looked over at her, frowning. "Really. What was all that a couple weeks ago about getting on board with the wedding and Wills?" I sighed and shook my head.

They were both right. I knew that. But there was definitely no mystery as to where the kids got their stubbornness from. I could be just as stubborn as Iris.

"Dad, can't you just… play along… for me?" Daisy said softly. "Maybe eventually you'll come around, but for now… can you lay off on the sabotage?"

"I'd never do anything to sabotage you," I said, stepping towards her. She just stared at me. "Right, fine. I'll try." Daisy nodded, though she still seemed disappointed. I sighed and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "You know I love you and all I want is for your happiness."

"Funny way of showing it," she replied, her face buried in my chest. I felt my heart constrict. My little girl was upset and hurting and it was my fault.

"Truly, Pix. I won't just try. I will do whatever you need or want me to do to make this wedding happen," I said, finding that I did actually mean it, despite my earlier attitude. Plus, I couldn't lie. Both of them would see it and make me pay for it later.

Daisy looked up at me, a bright grin on her face.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," she said before going on her toes to kiss my cheek. She let go and stepped away. "Suppose I'll be off. Sure Wills has lots to talk about back home." I nodded.

"Get home safely," I replied.

"Oh, but before I go, we're trying to get in to see the coordinator in early December. And you're going," she said, looking pointedly at me.

"I still don't think we-"

"Oliver," Iris said in warning. I glanced at her and then back at Pix.

"I'll be there," I said resignedly. She grinned and nodded, then disappeared. Iris sighed as soon as she was gone and walked over, taking my glass out of my hand and her own considerable gulp.

"So, what exactly happened in there?" she asked, handing the glass back. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It really was an accident," I said. Iris stared at me and then shook her head, chuckling softly as she started back towards the kitchen.

"One of Britain's greatest keepers and you managed to blow up half a greenhouse by knocking over an exploding plant," she said. I frowned.

"It really was an accident!" I shouted.

"I know!" she called back. She glanced back at me. "That's what makes it so hilarious."

* * *

 **Here we are at chapter three. This was initially chapter six or seven, but I did some rearranging and editing when I realized it might be easier to read and more enjoyable if the second half of the chapters went in chronological order up to the wedding. So much in store for dear, dear Oliver. And so much shenanigans for us to enjoy...**

 **Also, I realized that I didn't have a lot of interactions with Oliver and Ron, so this was fun to write. I mean, if anyone is going to talk about dealing with in-laws, it's definitely gotta be Ron seeing as I ended up putting Rose and Scorpio together - not sure how I came up with that, but think I had read enough next gen fanfiction that it got stuck in my head and made sense... Look forward to more one-on-one time between Oliver and some of our favorite canon characters. And one or two non-canon. ^_^**

 **AleenaBean - Aw, thanks! There were a few times I caught myself writing in third person and had to go back and change things. Even now as I post and do final edits, I'm still adding in more things that are going through Oliver's head just because I realized that I can do that.**

 **Special thanks to new fave Sibul! And thanks to everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	4. The Coordinator

**July 2027**

"Mum's been looking all over for you," I heard Bill say as he walked up. I looked over at him, little Adelaide on his hip. I motioned to the now empty chair next to me.

"Grandpapa! Where's Mummy!" Adelaide squeaked.

"She's over with your Gran," he said, sitting down.

"DANCE!" the little tyke declared.

"Well, Grandpapa is a bit tired. Why don't you go see if Daddy'll dance with you and I'll find you later," he replied. She hopped off his lap and took off after Teddy, a streak of tulle and mint green across the dance floor. Bill chuckled as he watched her go. "I seriously don't have the energy for her. How on earth did I raise three children?" he said.

"Just be glad it was only three and none of them played sports," I replied with a sigh. "Where is your Mum?"

"Over there talking to Hans," he said with a laugh. I looked over and sure enough, Molly Weasley was standing, eyes wide, as the short man in bright magenta robes gestured wildly. I could only guess what sort of tale he was weaving. Probably re-hashing the last wedding he planned for Celestina Warbeck.

"If I never have to see that man again, it'll be a good day," I muttered. Bill laughed loudly.

"But really, Oliver. He pulled off a fantastic wedding," Bill commented. "Besides, I thought he was terrified of you?"

"We could have done just as well without him," I said, frowning at him. "And he wasn't. At least, not anymore."

"Sure, you would have," he said, glancing at me. "Admit it… you like him. And he did rather astonishing things with the pitch."

"He's annoying… and, and… loud…"

"And yet, he did all this," Bill said, looking around the tent. I stopped and stared at him a moment and then looked back around. He had a point. Hans had taken the quidditch pitch in the backyard and turned it into a fairy wonderland with flowers everywhere and soft glowing light. Little pixies flitting all about, behaving for once. I wasn't about to admit out loud that I was impressed.

So instead I huffed slightly and crossed my arms as I returned to frowning at the man in question.

"You do not want to know what we had to do to get the damn pixies under control earlier today. I mean, seriously. Who has pixies at a wedding?!" I grumbled.

"Did you forget who's wedding this is?"

* * *

 **December 2026**

"Do we really need a coordinator?" I asked for the millionth time as I followed Iris, Daisy and Wills through Diagon Alley. "We could do this ourselves!"

"And exactly when do you have time to put a wedding together?" Daisy asked, glancing back at me. "In between matches and practice?"

"I could do it!" I shouted, causing Iris to laugh.

"Dear, you didn't do a damn thing for our wedding. Or Jamie's," she replied.

"Dad, it'll just take a bit of the load off," Wills said. I frowned at him.

"Do not… call me Dad," I growled at him. The blasted chaser had the audacity to laugh.

"Sure… dad," he said, grinning back at him. I just rolled my eyes and huffed again.

" _You'll get used to it,"_ Iris sent me. I scowled at her.

" _Don't see him calling you Mum,"_ I returned.

"Because it doesn't nearly have the same effect as calling you Dad," Daisy replied, grinning.

"Private conversation!" I shouted at her, causing a passing couple to jump.

"Whatever, Dad," Daisy said with a giggle. We stopped in front of a large, pink building. That should have been my first clue to cut and run. It was _pink._ And _frilly._ And looked like a damn wedding cake.

"He comes highly recommended," Iris said, looking up.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, looking at Daisy. She just grinned and nodded.

"Let's go, we're nearly late," she said, dragging Wills in with her. For his part, he didn't look as convinced as Iris and Daisy that this was a good idea.

Maybe the chaser had a bit of decency after all.

We walked in and immediately, I ducked as a cupid careened around the room, nearly taking my head out.

"How sweet," Iris laughed, watching it continue to fly around.

"Dangerous, that is," I muttered, glaring as the cupid turned and started flying back at us.

"I think it likes you, Dad," Daisy said, giggling. I turned to glare at her just as the cupid smashed into my head. Frantically I started swatting at it, trying to hit it away.

"Damn, cupid," I muttered, ducking and glaring at it.

"Ah… here ve are! Da Voods!" a voice called out. We turned to see as a man in violent purple robes appeared at the top of a staircase, holding his arms out as he grinned. It was bloody, Gilderoy Lockhart incarnate. I stopped and stared as he made his way down the staircase, temporarily distracted from the murderous cupid who was taking nosedives at my head. Waving my hand around, I glared at the bugger as it pulled out an arrow and started to take aim at my head. The man clapped twice and immediately, the cupid buzzed off into another room. "So sorry… dey can be a bit bothersome. But such a nice touch, no?" He walked over to us and grinned, looking around the group. Iris and Daisy were both smiling.

"So good to meet you all - I am Hans," he exclaimed joyfully, though truthfully he was speaking so quickly and his accent was so heavy, I was having trouble following him. "And you must be da sister of da bride, no?" Iris giggled and blushed. Something unlike her.

"The mother, actually," she said.

"Get out of town!" the man shouted. Iris laughed again while I just rolled my eyes and started to rub my temples. I had a feeling I was going to leave this meeting with a headache. "So dis must be da daddy of the bride!" I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Yes, that would be me," I replied, squirming slightly at being called 'daddy' by a grown man.

"Apologies, my husband thinks we don't need a coordinator," Iris said, leaning towards him conspiratorially. Hans tossed his head back and laughed as though it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Of course, he vould think dat. All the daddies think da same vay," he said, patting Iris on the arm. He then looked over at Daisy and Wills. "So dis is da happy couple!" He stepped over to them, holding his arms out. "Daisy, Daisy, Daisy… such a beautiful girl!" He kissed both her cheeks and looked up at Wills. "Wow, vat a handsome catch," he said, grinning at Daisy and winking. He turned and looked around the room. "George? GEORGE!" he shrieked.

An equally short man in light blue robes came rushing out from another room, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes, boss?" he asked.

"Prepare da tea!" Hans ordered before turning and smiling at us again. "Please, follow me."

He walked grandly towards a back room, the four of us following him. Wills seemed to be a in a daze while Daisy was grinning over her shoulder at her mother.

"Isn't he amazing?" she mouthed. Iris nodded.

Bugger, this was going to be tedious.

Once we were all sat around a table, Hans pulled out his wand and waved it with flourish, causing a large, heavy book to rise off a table and float across the room. It landed with a thump.

"Here is some of my previous vork," Hans said proudly, pulling the book over. He opened it and held it open for us to look at while George quickly served tea.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Iris said.

"Is that Celestina Warbeck?" Daisy asked, pulling the book closer.

"Yes, I did her third vedding," Hans said, staring at the photos with a proud smile. "Such a lovely singer."

Wills and I sat shifting awkwardly in our chairs while Iris and Daisy fawned over everything in the book. I seriously hoped that Daisy didn't end up going for something as frilly as what his previous work seemed to show.

"So, Daisy… just vat kind of vedding are you thinking of?" Hans asked as he sat and propped his chin in his hand, seeming as though we were at a slumber party rather than a meeting. Daisy looked over at Wills and back at Hans.

"Well, we were thinking about having it outdoors. At my parents' house," she said. Hans gasped and started clapping excitedly.

"Perfect! I do love an outdoor vedding," he said. He looked over at George, who was hovering nearby. "George! Take notes. Let's see… ven were you thinking?"

"July," Iris answered. "We have to do it during the break in the quidditch season since both Daisy and Wills play." Hans eyes widened as he took in the tall player.

"Really?" he said, as though he didn't know. Of course, I was fairly certain it was all for show. As much as he had already gloated about his famous clients, I'd bet 1,000 galleons that he knew quite well just how famous Daisy and Wills were.

"Ok, if you look here… dese are some ideas ve could maybe use. I'm thinking… grand entry for you, Daisy. Perhaps… a unicorn? Or flying horse," he said, studying her a moment. Daisy's eyes widened as she was shocked into silence a moment. I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Surely, we don't need something that grand, do we?" I asked, studying Daisy and Iris. Iris was frowning at me.

" _Do not be a spoilsport, Oliver,"_ she warned.

"Well, that does sound nice, but I'm not sure we need something quite like that," Daisy said. "Surely it'd be too expensive…"I smiled, happy to see that Daisy was regaining some of her sense.

"Could always fly down the aisle on a broomstick," Wills offered with a laugh. Hans gasped and then glared at the man, as if it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.

"A broomstick? Merlin, no!" he shouted, his voice going up several pitches, causing Daisy and Iris to jump.

"Just… a joke," Wills said before burying his face in his tea cup. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, earning another scowl from Iris.

"I would like something with a garden theme," Daisy said, getting Hans' attention again. "Maybe… some sort of enchanted garden?" His face lit up again.

"Now dat I can vork vith," he said, grinning. "How many ve expecting?"

"Well, quite a lot, I should think," Iris said. "We have a rather large family and there's a good chance most of the league will be coming." I took a deep breath, wondering if it was even possible to fit that many people on the backyard pitch. "Could be somewhere around 3 or 400, maybe." Hans beamed.

"Ah, den ve must have da grandest vedding of the year!" he exclaimed. He then launched into a fast-paced string of ideas that Iris and Daisy somehow seemed to follow. They both replied just as quickly. I shook my head and looked over at Wills, seeing he appeared just as overwhelmed as I was.

"Vat about cupids?" Hans suggested.

"No. No cupids," I replied immediately. Daisy smiled and coughed, trying to cover up her laughter. Hans then rapidly listed out several other things that Daisy and Iris agreed with. I wasn't quite sure what going to appear at this wedding.

After about an hour, Hans clapped happily and grinned around at us.

"Vell, da next step is for us to come look at vat ve're vorking vith. Is next Tuesday fine?" he asked, looking at Iris. She smiled and nodded.

"It really is a lovely little spot," she said. Daisy smiled over at me.

"Honestly, seems fitting that we get married on a quidditch pitch," she said.

"A VAT!" Hans shouted, causing all of us to jump. He looked scandalized.

"Oh, well… behind the house is a large quidditch pitch. For an outdoor wedding, it seemed the best option," Daisy said, her eyes widening. Hans took a deep breath and closed his eyes, motioning to give him a moment.

I frowned immediately. What was so wrong about getting married on a quidditch pitch?

"Und dere's nowhere else you might consider?" he asked, looking over at Daisy with a hopeful look. Daisy frowned slightly.

"No. That's where I want to be married," she said sternly. It was my turn to beam in pride.

"And if that's what Daisy wants, that's what she gets," I growled, earning another scowl from Iris as Hans turned to look at me, a tinge of fear in his eyes. But just as quickly he smiled and looked back at Daisy, who was grinning at me.

"Very vell. Ve vill come see dis pitch on Tuesday," he said.

We then stood and said our goodbyes with Hans and George waving us off enthusiastically.

"I don't know about you, Dad, but I could use a drink," Wills said once we were walking down the sidewalk. "That was… intense. I don't think I understood a word he was saying." I frowned at him.

"Do not call me Dad," I said.

"Are you happy with the first meeting?" Iris asked Daisy before shooting a frown at me.

"Yea, I think so," she said smiling. "I really like the idea about the fairy lights."

"I think that would be beautiful," Iris said.

"Surprised he didn't offer pixies," I said with a snort. Both women stopped and looked over at me. "What?"

"That would be perfect!" Iris exclaimed, looking back at Daisy.

"Wouldn't it?" she nearly squealed.

"No, we don't need pixies!" I nearly shouted. But it was too late. Daisy and Iris were already a few feet ahead of me, locked in a serious discussion about the logistics of having pixies fly around the wedding and which ones would work. Obviously not Cornish pixies.

"Best to just go with it, D-Coach," Wills said. I glared at him and then huffed, following my wife and daughter.

The last thing this wedding needed was more than one pixie.

* * *

 **And finally, we get to meet Hans. For those familiar with the movies, yes, he is pretty much entirely based off Martin Short's character - Frank. He was hilarious in both movies, so I knew instantly this story wouldn't be complete without such a character.**

 **Special thanks to Wijibo for following! And thanks to everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	5. A Pitch for a Wedding

**A Pitch for a Wedding**

 **July 2027**

"Should have known at least one of your children would get married on a quidditch pitch," Marcus said as he walked up to me. He took a seat next to me in the chair vacated by Bill. Seemed everyone was keen on figuring out if I was brooding.

Didn't help that I still couldn't find my damn daughter and her damn new husband.

"Happy it wasn't Jamie and Lila?" I asked, glancing over at him. Marcus chuckled and shook his head. The years out of Azkaban had done him well. He didn't seem nearly as old as he did that one time we went to visit all those years ago. And he had finally managed to lose that dullness that had filled his gray eyes.

"I wouldn't have minded. I was fairly decent back in the day. Getting on with the Falcons reserves about the same time you started with Puddlemere," he replied, glancing over at me.

"Think you'll finally join in the family match this year?" I asked, looking back out at the dance floor. Remus had just stepped on Laura's foot - again - though she just tossed her head back and laughed. How she stood it, I'd never know, but I suppose that was just love.

"Oh, I think my quidditch days are long over. Best to leave it to the young folk," he said with a sigh.

"You're never too old for quidditch," I said, frowning. And it was true. I still got up on a broom for the summer picnic and the Christmas tournament. Granted I wasn't nearly as fast as I used to be. And my joints tended to ache a bit more. But I'd keep playing until the day I died.

"Not all of us had your career, Wood," he said. "'Sides, reckon we'll need to start making room for the young ones."

"Don't even start. I've already heard my fill of talk about grandchildren," I growled. Marcus just chuckled.

"I was referring to Jamie and Lila. She mentioned they were trying," he said. I nodded.

"Suppose that's about right. They've been married some time now," I said, still watching the guests. Toby was now leading around the quiet Prostatis – Tessa – around the dance floor. I was surprised that she had stayed this long, seeing as London had nearly terrified her when she first arrived. But it seems Toby had convinced her. Not to mention, I heard Daisy mention something about the two forming a connection the other day. They were dancing slowly, the young woman blushing slightly as he whispered something in her ear.

I suppose if I couldn't have him as a son-in-law, he and Tessa were a good fit.

"How did you talk that Hans bloke into having the wedding here?" he asked. "Heard he was against it."

"Well, I thought we had it set after that first meeting, but apparently he still needed some convincing," I replied. Marcus chuckled.

"Knowing you and Daisy, I'm a tad bit concerned about your brand of convincing," he said.

"I didn't threaten him, if that's what you're insinuating," I said, sitting up in my chair.

"That's not how I heard it," he said.

"And just who told you tall tales?" I asked. Marcus just laughed.

"Who do you think?"

* * *

 **December 2026**

The quiet, winter morning was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Hans, George and an entire team of witches and wizards that were now swarming the pitch in the back - all wrapped up in heavy cloaks and fur. Iris and I walked out to meet him, Daisy and Wills following close behind. They had popped in an hour ago, enjoying breakfast and coffee.

Well, they had enjoyed it. I mostly sat silently grumbling to myself about the intrusion that was about to take place. And about Wills, who seemed too thrilled and happy for that early in the morning.

But here we were, walking out through the snow to meet with the dreaded wedding coordinator.

"Good morning, Voods!" he said brightly, turning to face us with a bright smile on his face. I had to wince a bit, the glare off his bright green robes nearly blinding me. "I haf brought my team und ve vill inspect dis, dis pitch und see vhat ve can do."

He then turned back to face the pitch, crossing his arms in front of him. Immediately, a frown appeared as he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Vhat is she thinking?" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, immediately becoming angry. Hans eyes widened as he turned to face me, the bright smile back.

"Nothing! Nothing" he shouted. I glanced over at Daisy, who was watching on, confused. Iris was already frowning.

" _Play nice, Oliver,"_ she warned. I huffed and turned back to the pitch, which was now crawling with people taking out magical measuring tapes and gesturing wildly to each other.

"Do you really need this many?" I asked, shading my eyes against the glare of the sun off the snow. A group were now taking photos of everything.

"Yes, I do," Hans stated. "If ve are going to turn dis into a garden vonderland, it vill take an army." I glared at him.

"It's not that bad," I countered. I thought the place was downright enchanting. That's why I built the house here after all.

"Dad," Daisy said in warning. Hans huffed and turned to look at her.

"Und you're absolutely sure dere is novere else?" he asked. "I could arrange a lovely garden vedding at a nearby castle."

"What's wrong with here?" Daisy asked, frowning slightly.

"Just… it is a quidditch pitch!" he said, slightly exasperated. "You vant me to turn dis into an enchanted garden?!"

"I'd have my wedding at bloody Appleby on the Arrows pitch if I bloody wanted to," Daisy said, taking a step towards the little man. She was about eye level with him. "But I want it here. On the pitch where my dad taught me to play, behind the house where I grew up."

Hans sighed dramatically and looked back around the pitch.

"If you vould just let me show you some photos-"

"I think she said she wants it here," I interrupted, standing over him. Hans spun around and looked up at me, eyes wide.

"I, uh, I did not mean to offend, Mr. Vood. You haf a lovely home," he sputtered.

"That's right, and you WILL turn it into an enchanted garden for my little girl," I growled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oliver, please," Iris huffed.

"He's trying to talk Pix out of what she wants!" I shouted, pointing down at him.

"We both know there is no way anyone can talk Daisy out of what she wants," Iris said, rolling her eyes slightly. "There's no need to threaten the man!"

"Yes, no need to threaten!" Hans added with a nervous chuckle. "I vill make dis my best vork yet!" With that he turned and strode through the snow as best he could, clapping his hands. George quickly ran to his side, pulling out a book and a quill. We quickly followed as the team surrounded him.

Hans started shouting out things - again I wasn't sure if it was in English or whatever language he spoke - pointing in various directions. Sometimes I wondered if he had actually adopted a made-up accent for effect. The people listened with rapt attention, often nodding and taking their own notes.

"What's he saying?" I whispered, leaning towards Iris.

"He wants to put the tent there and have a red carpet leading from the backyard to the entrance of the tent," she said.

Hans continued on as various people set about to walking around the pitch again.

"Und da pixies!" he shouted. A tall, thin man rushed up to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, appearing slightly worried. "We've never done pixies before. They're a bit of a handful."

"Da bride vants pixies und she shall haf pixies!" Hans shouted shrilly, causing me to wince slightly.

* * *

About an hour later, the rest of Hans' team disappeared to wherever they were meant to go and we retreated to the house. Hans and George were situated on the sofa in the living room while Iris prepared tea.

Hans whipped out his wand and waved it with flourish, causing a large parchment to unfurl and suspend itself in the air. He then waved again, causing a diagram to start appearing.

"So, here is vhat I vas thinking," he said, glancing at Daisy who was standing behind him. "Ve vill haf to remove the stands. Dere is just not enough space for everyone with them there. Und den…" He continued rattling on, the images on the parchment changing every so often as he moved through his ideas for centerpieces, tables and chairs, the dance floor and other various things. I could barely keep up, but Daisy seemed to understand. As did Iris when she returned with the tea.

"Da flowers alone vill cost a fortune," Hans said, glancing at me nervously.

"Price is not a problem," Wills said quickly. "Daisy and I are covering it. Suspect that bonus you got for taking the Scottish team to the semis at the World Cup alone would about cover most of it."

"You'll not spend all her bonus on this wedding," I said immediately, frowning at the tall player. He chuckled.

"Of course not, Da- I mean, Coach," he said. "I've got more than enough in savings to cover all of it and then some, but Pix insists on paying for some of it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hans glance at George, his face lighting up. Merlin, I'm sure he was now thinking of at least 20 other expensive things to add to the wedding. Wills and his big bloody mouth.

"DAD!" Daisy shouted, glaring at me. "Would you stop!" Hans and George looked confused, glancing back and forth between Daisy and I. Likely they hadn't heard of Pix's little gift.

"I was just thinking that it's probably best not to mention how much-"

"We're paying for this, so I think you should leave it to us," she said firmly.

" _Oliver. Stop,"_ Red sent, her eyes clearly full of warning.

"Fine," I said, turning to look at the diagram. I glanced at Daisy again, trying to judge whether she had calmed down. "Are you sure about the pixies?"

"OLIVER!" Iris shouted at the same time Pix shouted, "DAD!"

I lifted my hands in defeat.

"If you need me, I'll be in the library having a stiff drink," I said, walking out of the living room. I could tell when I wasn't wanted or needed. Not to mention, Hans was starting to give me a headache. Once I got into the library, I walked over to my desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle and a glass. After pouring a bit, I stepped over to the French doors leading out to the porch and backyard. Taking a sip, I looked to the quidditch pitch, squinting my eyes as I tried to imagine it as it would look at the wedding. No amount of squinting brought forth images of this enchanted garden wonderland though.

"Have it at a bloody castle. What was he thinking?" I muttered. "And who'll end up being attacked by pixies? Me, that's who."

I stood there muttering to myself for a good 30 minutes, before I heard Iris call out to me, saying Hans and George were leaving. I sighed and put the glass down, walking into the front entryway. George smiled brightly and shook my hand enthusiastically. Hans was hugging Iris.

"Really, Mrs. Vood… if dere is any vay to convince Daisy… please do," I overheard him whisper. Iris stepped back, frowning down at him.

"I'll walk 'em out," I said immediately. Before Iris or Daisy could stop me, I pulled the door open and ushered both outside to the front porch. After I had shut the door behind me, I stomped up to Hans, towering over him. "See here… that's my little girl in there. This is her wedding. If I have to say one more time after this, you will regret it," I growled. Hans' face grew paler by the minute. "She wants to have her wedding on our quidditch pitch and that's where it's going to be. No more of this tryin' to talk her out of it. Understood?" Hans gulped loudly and nodded quickly.

"Yes, undastood, Mr. Vood," he squeaked. He then grabbed George and the two flew down the path, apparating immediately after they had cleared the front gate. Pleased, I smiled to myself and walked back into the house. Voices from the living room told me the others had moved there, so I went straight to the library and my half empty glass.

"Tell me you did not threaten him again," Pix said from the doorway leading to the kitchen. I looked over at her, wide-eyed.

"I didn't threaten him. Just… encouraged him to play along," I said nonchalantly as I turned to look out the window again. I heard a heavy sigh and then light footsteps. Suddenly, Daisy's arms were around me.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. I looked down, seeing her smiling up at him.

"Like I said… anything for you, Pix."

* * *

 **Okay, so not posting as quickly as I had initially planned. Mostly because I'm a bit stuck on some of the later chapters. When inspiration hits, I'm busy working. But when I finally get a chance to write, it's just... gone. But I'll get it done! And it won't take forever! The good news is that it's now going to be 12 chapters (think I initially said 10 or 11?).**

 **I blame it on the stupid distraction that is yet another Oliver Wood fic - not related to this universe. I started it forever and a day ago and would occasionally work on it here or there, getting it up to over 100 pages. Course the other day I was browsing through it and - gasp - inspiration hit and now I'm going through and re-writing most of it. Bleh... I don't even know if I'll post that one. Need to stop working on it and focus on this one.**

 **AleenaBean - Trust me... there is soooo much more coming. The next chapter, though, is hilarious and so sweet. Definitely one of my favorites and Oliver has a really good dad moment.**

 **cjconner326 - Oh, god. Could you just imagine a Father of the Bride sequel with both Iris and Daisy preggers at the same time? George's head would explode. And then Oliver's. I mean, considering how long wizards/witches live - add on the fact that both of them are going to live even longer because of being Prostatis - it's totally a possibility. But that might be going a bit too far...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	6. The Dress

**The Dress**

 **July 2027**

"There you are Oliver! Over here sulking?" George asked brightly as he walked over to the table and sat next to me. "Wonderful wedding. You and Iris always did know how to throw a good party."

"It was all Iris and that damn coordinator she and Daisy hired," I said, looking over at my wife. She smiled and waved then went back to talking to Audrey, who was now bouncing little Ailis on her hip. She was the second grandchild and certainly making the rounds that night among the family. Adelaide – Teddy and Victoire's tot – had finally gotten Bill on the dance floor and was standing atop his feet as he moved around, giggling like mad. Iris looked down at the baby and made a face, causing the infant to giggle and reach for her.

"Still, worked miracles. I almost thought it wouldn't happen after that bit with the pixies… and… I see you eying those babies… there's still time. Iris could always pop out one more," George said. I rolled my eyes. He never would give up on that old bet.

"Doubt that Iris would care for that. Besides the fact that she's 55, I don't think I'd survive it. I thought she'd kill me when she went into labor with Daisy," I said with a chuckle.

"True. Suppose it'll just have to be grandkids now," he said with a sigh. "Wouldn't be surprised if Jamie and Lila were next."

"I wouldn't either," I replied, seeing the two doing shots with Remus and Alan. Obviously not yet, but I remembered what Marcus said earlier about them starting to try.

"And then Pix and Wills…" I frowned at him.

"First Perce and now you. Don't even start," I growled. "She only just got married today." George laughed.

"Lighten up, Woodsie," he said. "You should be celebrating!" I sighed and looked around, still not locating Pix.

"It really was a beautiful wedding," I said.

"That dress was something," George said. "How much did it cost you?"

"Too much. But once I saw it on her - and the look on her face - I knew that was the one," I said.

"Still can't believe she and Iris got you out wedding dress shopping with them," he said. I chuckled. Truth be told, I hadn't been too keen on the idea. But Iris insisted that my being there would show support for the wedding. Didn't help that Wills had begged me to go along to represent his interests since he couldn't see the dress until she walked down the aisle.

"I didn't really have a choice in it," I said before taking a drink. "Iris wouldn't let me say no." I thought back. The whole ordeal had taken a month total. I never thought we would get to the end of it.

* * *

 **January 2027**

"Remind me why I'm here?" I asked, as Iris practically dragged me into the store behind Daisy and Lucy.

"Because, she is your daughter," Iris whispered furiously in my ear.

"But I thought the father of the bride wasn't supposed to take part in this sort of stuff," I muttered, looking around the shop full of large, poofy dresses. It was bad enough they had dragged to the blasted coordinator's appointment. Now this? "Isn't it bad luck or something?" Iris chuckled.

"That's for the groom, dear," she said.

"Ah! Madame Wood! It is so good to see you!" a very plump, very French woman said, bustling up to us. I gagged slightly on her perfume, which she had applied liberally, as she kissed Iris on each cheek.

"It is good to see you too, Madame Durand," Iris replied. Madame Durand looked over at me and grinned.

"This must be the father of the bride," she said. I nodded, smiling tensely. She then looked over at Daisy. "And this must be the bride!" she exclaimed. She walked over and enveloped Daisy in a perfume-hazed hug. Daisy scowled at her mother over her shoulder.

"I have some gowns already picked out. I will go get them now," she said before running off somewhere.

"Really, Mum. Louis said he'd help me find something," Daisy said. "He said that he could even make me something."

"Just thought it wouldn't hurt to try some on before then, see what you're interested in," Iris replied.

"And plus it's fun for us," Lucy said, smiling. Daisy rolled her eyes, looking about as happy as I did to be here.

"Speak for yourself," I muttered, earning an elbow in my side from Iris. Madame returned with an armful of what looked like pure fluff.

"Come with me, Daisy!" she sang. Daisy followed her to a changing room while we sat and were served champagne. Well, everyone but Lucy who was given sparkling water. If I was going to be forced to endure this ordeal then at least I could get sloshed while doing it.

"It's like when we went shopping for my dress," Lucy gushed, obviously way more into dress shopping than I was. I was silently cursing Percy for somehow finding a way out of it back then when I couldn't.

"I can't believe it… We're out looking for Daisy's wedding dress," Iris said, her eyes starting to get misty.

"It's just a dress," I said, earning glares from both women.

"Don't worry, he'll get it when she finds the one," Iris said, looking at Lucy.

"Dad cried like a baby when he saw me in mine for the first time," Lucy said, causing me to snort. The thought of Percy blubbering as soon as he saw a dress was humorous. The man didn't have an emotional bone in his body. Well… that wasn't right. He did. Just put more stock in not allowing the whole world to see it.

"And here we are!" Madame Durand said as she reappeared. A rather sour-looking Daisy walked out. Or more like waddled. The dress was so poofy she had to hold the front up to move, though she could barely grab enough. She kept tripping over the front before she came to a stop. It was a horrendous mess of fluff, bows and flowers.

So, of course, I snorted and laughed before Iris elbowed me again.

"It's, well, it's interesting," she said diplomatically. Daisy glared at her.

"No. This is not it," she said tersely before turning and attempting to waddle back into the dressing room.

"Perhaps the next one, no?" Madame Durand said before running after her. Once she was out of earshot, Lucy let out a loud laugh.

"She's going to get us back for that one," she said, glancing at Iris.

"I don't know what Madame Durand was thinking. Who in their right mind would wear that atrocity? Maybe in the 90s, but not now," Iris said before casually sipping her champagne.

"Are they all so… poofy?" I asked, glancing at the women. Iris' hadn't been poofy. Lucy's was a bit, but not that much. I couldn't remember Victoire's even though her wedding hadn't been all that long ago. Was it really about five years ago? Lila had worn something covered in lace, but still. No poof.

"It is a bit of the fashion again nowadays," Lucy said. "Though I never thought Daisy would want a big poofy dress. She never was one for ball gowns."

"She's already surprised us with the big wedding. There is a princess lurking in there after all," Iris replied. Lucy chuckled.

"How are things going with Hans?" she asked.

"Lovely," Iris said as I snorted. She glared at me, which I may have deserved.

"Here we are! Dress no. 2!" Madame Durand sang as she stepped out. Daisy followed behind, obviously no happier with the second one though she could move around a bit more easily. The afternoon continued on in the same fashion for about two more hours. Durand putting fluffy monstrosities of dresses on Daisy and Daisy glaring at her mother behind Durand's back.

"Well, none of those are what I'm looking for," Daisy huffed as we left, heading towards a restaurant down the street. I had no doubt she'd end up ordering a very large whiskey once we got there and I would definitely be joining her. That was an ordeal.

"But at least now you have a better idea of what you want," Iris said. Daisy glared at her.

"I know what I don't want," she said.

"You'll find something you like," Lucy said, looping her arm through Daisy's.

"How many more of these shops do we have to go to?" I asked.

"As many as it takes," Iris said, scowling at me. "And you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I got dragged to 10 more shops. Iris even located a few in muggle London to try. And yet, every single time, Daisy just got more frustrated, not liking a single one. I thought dress shopping was supposed to be fun for women. But Daisy did not seem to be enjoying it in the slightest. By the time we reached the last shop on the list, I was starting to worry she'd explode something even though she hadn't had that issue with her magic in years.

"This is not what I want!" Daisy yelled as she stomped back to the dressing room. Iris and Lucy stared after her, open-mouthed, before Iris moved to follow her.

"Let me get this one, Red," I said. Sighing, I stepped back to the dressing room, looking around cautiously in case someone else were there. "Father of the bride coming through! Everyone decent?"

"It's just me," I heard Daisy whimper. Stepping through a curtain, I saw her in a crumpled mess on the floor, the dress billowing around her. She looked up, a woebegone look on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. I was instantly reminded of the time she cried for hours when Iris and I said she couldn't have a flying pony when she was six years old. Seriously, how many six-year olds had flying ponies?

I cleared my throat and stepped over, pulling a flask from my coat pocket and handing it over as I crouched down next to her. I had learned about shop no. 3 to come prepared.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, taking it and helping herself to a generous gulp. "I just don't understand. It's not supposed to be this hard to find a damn dress!"

"Well, it is your wedding dress," I replied. "I can understand why'd you want it to be perfect."

"You'd have just wanted me to pick the first one and be done with it," she said, scowling at me. I chuckled. No, I would not have wanted her in that atrocity. Even if it meant we had to visit a million shops to find the right one.

"Actually, no. No daughter of mine would be caught dead in that monstrosity," I said. She studied me a bit and then smiled slightly, starting to chuckle as she took another sip.

"I think we're going to have to look outside England," she finally said. "I don't think it's here." I looked over at her and sighed.

"If that's what it takes to find the right dress, then I suppose you're right," I found myself saying. As much as I hated having to travel for one, single dress, if it made Daisy smile, it'd be worth it.

"Well that was easy," Daisy replied, staring at me in surprise. "You weren't nearly this complying with the coordinator. In fact, you're still not keen on him and I think he's still terrified of you." I snorted slightly.

"You're my only daughter, Pix. If you haven't figured out by now that I'd do anything for you, well then, you must not know your ol' dad that well," I said. "Even if it means attempting to get along with Hans." She nodded.

"Louis said he wants to make me something. Honestly, we should have gone that route all along, but Mum kept finding all these shops to try," she said with a roll of her eye. "Part of me thinks Hans talked her into it."

"You don't have to keep doing this to make your Mum happy. Or Hans, for that matter. The man works for us, not the other way around. And she's just trying to make you happy," I said, settling on the floor next to her and taking the flask back and my own drink.

"It's a bit expensive," Daisy replied.

"Well that's ridiculous. Your mother and I are gladly covering the cost of the dress. I don't care if it costs us a million galleons. If it's the one you want, it's the one you'll get," I said. She looked over at me, smiling.

"Finally coming around to the fact I'm getting married?" she asked, reaching for the flask again.

"I don't know about that," I muttered. Daisy laughed and then leaned over, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad," she said softly.

"Anytime, Pix."

* * *

A couple weeks later, we were standing in a large, open studio in Paris, dozens of people bustling about. I looked around wondering just what had them all so busy. I never understood fashion. But Louis seemed to have a knack for it. Daisy had had him picking her gowns for the quidditch balls for years now. And they always seemed perfect on her. I glanced over at Iris, wondering just why she had insisted on all those shops before letting Louis have a crack at it.

" _He only just started his own company. I was a bit worried. Picking out dresses is one thing. Designing them is something else completely different,"_ Iris sent me with an eyebrow raised. I chuckled and shook my head. Made no difference to me.

"Ah, there you are! Welcome to my workshop," Louis said brightly as he walked over and hugged Daisy and then Iris. Lucy had to sit this one out – being too pregnant to travel internationally. But Dominique and Toby had joined this round of the Great Dress Search, as I had taken to calling it in my head.

Daisy, for her part, looked thrilled to be there. Much more excited than she had been at the other shops.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Louis," she gushed.

"You're family. Of course, I'd be glad to make your dress. Not to mention, it'll be good for business. Designing the wedding dress of Daisy 'Pixie' Wood? I'll be a household name," he said, starting to get a far off look in his eye.

"Please, we all know you'll be the next big thing regardless of if you did Daisy's dress," Dominique said, smiling. Louie grinned at her and then turned, walking to the other end of the room, motioning us to follow.

"I've got a place set up down here," he said. "I took into consideration your feedback on the designs I sent you and I think I've got something that you'll love."

"Certainly, hope it's better than all those horrid dresses I've tried on so far," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Not all of them were horrid," Iris said, frowning slightly.

"Maybe not, but none of them were the one," Daisy shot back. Iris shook her head slightly and continued on. I couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't often that those two disagreed on something clothing-wise. Not to mention, I vaguely remembered Iris have a similar meltdown when she couldn't find a dress and Molly Weasley ended up finding someone to design and make hers.

"You'll appreciate finding the one so much more now that you've tried on loads of ones that weren't it," Iris said to her, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Right, Mum."

We settled in some folding chairs as Louis led Daisy over to a changing room behind some curtains. Someone popped up with more champagne. I sighed as I accepted a glass though I would have preferred a good firewhisky. Iris had confiscated the flask after Daisy and I had left the dressing room laughing and stumbling at the last shop.

"Daisy showed me the designs. I think you all will be amazed," Dominique said, grinning.

"Showed me as well," Toby said.

"How is it you escaped the worst of this?" I asked, frowning slightly at him. Toby laughed nervously.

"Work. Running a team is loads busier than being an auror," he replied. I just shook my head and looked around at the various dresses and such in various manners of completion on mannequins around the room. Seemed Louis was keeping busy. I glanced back at Toby, who was chatting with Iris and Dominique. I had always thought that he and Daisy would end up together. I wouldn't have minded him as a son-in-law. He was kind and thoughtful. And quiet. I liked that about him. It was something that always grated my nerves with Wills. Couldn't be quiet to save his life.

Suddenly a shriek pierced through the air, grabbing all our attentions. I jumped to my feet, ready to do whatever was needed. I could recognize Daisy's shriek from a mile away.

"It's alright!" Louis said, stepping out with a grin. "She likes it." I frowned. That did not sound like she liked it. He turned back towards the dressing room. "Come on out, Daisy."

I slowly sat down in my chair, still ready to run towards her if she was unhappy. Suddenly, the curtains parted and out stepped my little girl. Tears were streaming down her face as she grinned brightly.

"I've found it," she said softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iris' hand fly to her mouth as tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks.

"It's perfect," she whispered. For once, I had to agree.

All words had left me as Daisy walked towards us. The dress was made of layers of soft-looking lace that didn't seem to match up. It was a bit poofy, but not too much. A satin bow was wrapped around the waist that flopped down the side of the dress and there were no straps holding up the tight, lace bodice. In the back there was a small train.

In short, it was Daisy.

Dominique and Iris rushed over to her, fawning over it as they took it in from different angles. Louie stood to one side, beaming in pride at his work. I still couldn't manage to form a coherent thought.

And suddenly, I got it. This is what Lucy had meant when she said I'd understand once I saw her in the dress. I blinked furiously. I was not about to cry in this roomful of strangers.

"Dad? What do you think?" Daisy asked, looking over at me hopefully. I gulped and cleared my throat.

"It'll do," I croaked. Iris and Daisy looked at each other and grinned.

"Come on. Best get out of here so your father can cry in private," Iris said. I frowned.

"I'm not crying," I said loudly. Louie laughed.

"It's alright, Uncle Oliver. Dad cried too when he saw Victoire in her dress for the first time," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not crying," I huffed. I continued to grumble softly as Louis led Daisy back to the dressing room while Iris and Dominique stood talking about veil options.

"I get it," Toby said from my left. I had almost forgotten he was there. "She looks beautiful." I nodded slowly.

"That she does."

* * *

 **Finally got some inspiration and finished up the last two chapters that I hadn't written yet. Just need to finish up the last two chapters (which I've already started writing) and it's all done. This was one of the first chapters that I wrote and have been so excited to post it. Ah... dress shopping with Oliver...**

 **More fun times to come...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	7. The Perfect Gift

**The Perfect Gift**

 **July 2027**

I sighed again as I took a drink. At this point I didn't even think I was actually looking for Pix anymore. Just looking across the room at everyone dancing. Christos and Roxanne were moving in time with a fast-paced song while Aleka laughed at him from where she was dancing with Blanks. She and her brother had been working full time with the auror department about a year and a half now.

Aleka and Blanks had an odd relationship. They weren't dating - at least if you talked to Aleka. But lately it seemed you couldn't find one without the other. The rest of the Arrows were over at the bar doing shots.

Lily and her date walked by, going up to Julia - Nilsson's wife - who was chaser on the team. I still couldn't quite believe that Harry's youngest was now out of school and playing professional quidditch. Where had the time gone?

"Manage to find Pixie?" a voice said. I looked over, noticing Nilsson walking over with a glass in hand. He sat in the empty chair next to me.

"Not yet," I said with a sigh. "You seen her?"

"Not since they did the first dance," he replied. "Still can't believe she's married." I looked over at him. Just a few years ago, I would have never thought Nilsson would be the chatty sort. But he had opened up. Finally.

"You and me both," I replied. He smiled slightly.

"You of all people should have seen this coming," he said, chuckling.

"I know," I replied, look back to the floor. "May not have been too keen to the idea, but I did my best."

"The way you agonized over that gift says it all, Oliver," he said, chuckling. I frowned as I looked over at him. That was supposed to stay between me and him. And well, Marcus. And I suppose Iris.

"Well, everyone else was getting 'em all these big, fancy things. What was I supposed to do? I'm the father of the bride. Everyone was going to judge me no matter what I got," I said with a huff.

"And in the end, you got her the best present of all," Nilsson said.

"Well, according to Pix. And really, that's all that matters to me in the end," I replied. "Papers be damned."

* * *

 **April 2027**

"Red!" I shouted from my office. "RED!"

"Christ, Oliver, what?" she said, running into the office from outside. She had been in her workshop working on potions and other things for the shop. I pointed at the small metal contraption on my desk.

"Make it work," I said, trying hard not to whine. But truth be told, I had been trying to use the damn thing for the last hour and I was beyond frustrated. Iris walked up and started laughing.

"Really, Oliver. At some point you're going to have to learn how to use the laptop," she said, pushing me aside and starting to quickly run her fingers over the keys must faster than I thought humanly possible.

"I do not," I replied. I knew she was right, but I wasn't going to admit it outloud. I had nothing against muggle technology – some of it was truly brilliant like the giant TV the boys got us. And with the wizarding world starting to incorporate more and more of it, I would, in fact, need to learn some of it. I had figured out the muggle smartphone Daisy and Wills got me for Christmas for the most part. But I still got confused by Red's laptop.

I think it was the tiny keys. They were much too small for my fingers and I was constantly typing in the wrong thing. Which would usually lead to a load of something called windows popping up in rapid fashion that I couldn't get to close.

"If that's what's causing this, you know it has voice control now," Iris said, glancing back at me.

"Just fix the blasted thing," I retorted, frowning. Iris chuckled again and turned back to the laptop.

"What on earth were you trying to do," she asked, clicking things here and there. Suddenly, a window popped up, taking up the entire screen. My eyes nearly bugged out as a very well-endowed young blonde woman appeared doing things I'd rather not repeat.

"WHAT IS THAT FUCKING DEVIL MACHINE!" I shouted as I jumped back from the chair. "I WASN'T SEARCHING FOR THAT!"

"Relax, Oliver. I know," Iris said with a sigh, though I could hear a hint of laughter in her voice. She closed the window and finally got me back to the original page. She straightened up and looked over at me. "You're looking for a wedding gift?"

"Well… Marcus was saying he's found loads of things on the internet, so I thought I would try it," I said, shrugging. Iris just stared at me a moment and then walked over and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek as well. What was this? If this is what happened every time I used the internet, I'd use it more often.

"I think it's incredibly sweet that you're trying," Iris said, smiling up at me. "But perhaps if you told me what you're looking for, we can find a better site."

"Right, well… I'm looking for…" I stopped. Truth be told, I didn't know what I was looking for. I had been trying to, what's it called? Browse? Yes, browse, until I found something fitting. Iris frowned, sensing my thoughts.

"Okay, well… we have a few months until the shower. Don't worry. We'll find something," she said, smiling up at me. "Maybe it would be better if we go into the living room and brainstorm a bit."

She led me out of the office, through the kitchen and hall, into the living room. Right. I could do this. Maybe if I approached shopping like I did quidditch, it would be easier. Make a game plan, then execute it. Yes, I could do that.

"This is nothing like quidditch," Red said, walking over to the liquor cabinet.

"I know," I replied. Okay, so that wouldn't work. How did one find the perfect gift?

"Don't set yourself up for failure," Iris said, now pouring a glass of whisky then a glass of wine.

"This would be easier if you stayed out of my head," I grumbled. She walked over and handed me the glass then sat next to me on the sofa.

"Sorry, dear," she said. "But really, Daisy and Wills will love whatever you get them, as long as it comes from the heart."

"Yea, but everyone is going to be watching what I give them," I replied. It was true. The papers seemed to have a blast making me out to be the disapproving father-in-law to be. They would judge just how accepting I was of this marriage based off this one gift.

"They will not," Iris said, rolling her eyes slightly. "I think you've been reading the paper too much."

"But… it has to be perfect… for Pix," I said, staring at the glass in my hand. Iris leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"How about this? Rather than use the internet, why don't we go around Diagon Alley next week? Daisy's got a registry at a few shops there. That should make it easier," she offered. I nodded. Sounded like a solid plan.

"Alright. We'll do that.

* * *

This was torture. If I thought dress shopping was bad, searching for the perfect wedding present for your daughter was worse.

In about two hours, we had been to four different shops and there was nothing there I liked. They were all full of knick knacks, small and overcrowded with products and people. Men like me were not built for small, cramped shops. Every time I turned, I knocked something else over.

"Why do they need a gravy bowl?" I nearly shouted, looking down at the list the shopkeeper had given us and bumping into a cabinet behind me. "Don't they have one?" Iris sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand while raising the other to stop the dish that was about to crash to the ground and put it back in place.

"Perhaps they need a new one," she said, attempting to keep her voice even.

"Well that's just ridiculous," I replied. A gravy bowl was so… impersonal. My gift had to be something better than that.

"There's another shop we can try," Iris suggested. I huffed and tossed the parchment down.

"No, I need a stiff drink," I muttered, making my way outside.

"Really, Oliver. You don't have to get it right this second," Iris said, following me. "If it's too much, we can come back another day." I looked around the Alley, taking in all the random shops and cafes. There must be a pub nearby. I started down one way, scanning. "Oliver William Wood! If you are going to be this impossible, I refuse to go shopping with you again!"

"Fine!" I called out. Iris just rolled her eyes. I suddenly skid to a halt as she appeared right in front of me.

"You're acting like a child," she scolded. "We're going home."

"But I-"

She reached out and grabbed my hand, taking me back to the house. Bugger that gift of hers.

* * *

 **Late April 2027**

After trying a couple more times, Iris refused to go shopping with me. I had spent hours on the internet at night, battling the small keys, searching for something – anything – that Pix might like. Blimey, even Christmas shopping hadn't been this hard. Granted that was usually because Red bought the gifts and signed it from both of us. But this was different. It had to be from me.

Marcus had agreed to go with me this time, having navigated the murky waters of wedding gift shopping before. He was taking me to a furniture shop where he had gotten a few things for Jamie and Lila that the couple had loved.

"Just relax, Oliver. You don't have to buy her an entire shop," he said, chuckling. I stopped in my tracks.

"D'you think that might work?" I asked. "Would certainly up my chances of getting something they like." He shook his head, still laughing.

"Come on," he said. We made our way down one of the quieter streets filled with quaint shops that were more open than the previous ones I had been to. This was already an improvement. "Here it is."

We walked in and were surrounded by the smell of fresh wood and polish. I inhaled deeply, deciding I most definitely liked it more than the other shops. Reminded me of the broomshed in the backyard where I'd spend a fair amount of time repairing mine and the kids' brooms over the years.

"It's all handmade and they do custom orders as well," he said, walking up and looking at a cabinet. He opened the doors to reveal shelves that were much bigger inside. "Practical, but the handmade bit gives it a nice touch."

I began wandering around, taking in various pieces. All I remembered of Wills and Daisy's place was that it was very industrial with lots of metal and stone. But a nice wood piece could work well.

"This is infinitely better than the other shops," I said in awe, running my fingers across the top of a table. The smooth surface reminded me so much of the handle of a well-worn broomstick.

"Figured you'd like it," he said, chuckling. I worked my way through the shop, taking in every piece. Nothing in particular stood out to me, but I could just feel that the gift was here. There was a sort of humming in my bones.

"We can always come back. Or speak to the shopowner if you have an idea of something you'd like made," Marcus suggested after an hour. I frowned. No, I didn't want to leave. There was a nagging feeling that I was missing something.

I stopped and looked up at the wall, seeing some sort of long rod with beautiful, intricate etchings on the base attached to the wall.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing. Marcus walked over.

"Looks like a hanger of sorts," he said, tilting his head to the right.

I stared at it, making out designs of horses that were constantly moving, running across a plain with their manes flying behind them.

"That piece is only for show," the shopkeeper said, walking up to us. I looked over seeing a grizzled old man, with well worn hands. He smiled warmly at us. "But I can carve just about anything into the base and the rod. Think most folks use it to hang quilts on the wall, but you could use it for just about anything, I reckon."

I looked back at it, the idea formulating in my head.

"Think you could do something with broomsticks?" I asked, looking back over at him. He nodded and smiled.

"Could possibly make the rod out of an old broomstick handle, if you like," he said. Immediately I knew what I wanted as I turned to the man.

"I've got some photos, could I send them to you. And, what if I provided the broomstick?" I asked quickly. The old man chuckled.

"I think I could work with that," he replied. "Follow me to the back…"

* * *

 **May 2027**

I had one week to the shower and my gift still wasn't complete. Sure, the furniture piece I ordered was finished and now sitting in our bedroom. But it still felt like something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I had taken to wandering around Diagon Alley any free chance I got, hoping inspiration would hit me. But all it seemed to get me was sore feet and a whole lot of nothing.

I had already been wandering aimlessly for about an hour that day when I found my feet taking me towards the quidditch supply store. I don't know why I was going there – I didn't need anything. But there I was, walking through the door as it chimed.

I took a deep breath, smiling slightly as I thought back to all the days I spent there as a student during summer breaks. Checking out the newest brooms or gloves. Then shopping for supplies for the kids. It had been a very long time indeed.

"Why Mr. Wood! I haven't seen you darken my door in years," the shopkeeper Mr. Rhoads called out. I looked over at him and smiled, nodding. "I'll come help you in just a moment. Need to finish with this customer."

"Take your time," I called out, turning to look at the wall of jerseys. I smiled, seeing Pix's on prominent display. Rather than D. Wood, she had long ago switched to just Pixie. I was thankful for that now; not sure how I'd deal with her wearing one saying Wills.

"Never expected to run into you here," a familiar voice said. I looked over, seeing Nilsson, Daisy's coach, walking up to me with a large bundle under his arm.

"Good to see you, Lucas," I replied. "Just out doing a bit of shopping." He chuckled.

"Still stuck on Daisy's wedding gift, aren't you?" he asked. I frowned.

"No," I replied immediately. He gave me a look. I sighed. "Well, I got most of it, but feel like something's missing." I looked back up at the jerseys.

"I understand. It's hard picking out gifts," he said. "Julia is trying to teach me, but I'm not sure I'll ever understand." I chuckled, glancing over at him.

"What brings you out?" I asked.

"Ah, just running some errands. Julia needed new gloves before the playoffs. And wanted me to pick up this," he said, motioning to the package.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, just some quilt her mother made her years ago. Got lost in the post and I had to come in to the Alley to get it," he said. "Good thing they found it, too. Julia would have killed someone." I liked Nilsson's wife. She was a bit of a spitfire.

"All for a quilt?" I asked. Nilsson nodded and sighed.

"It's made up of her old t-shirts and jerseys from school. So, basically a one-of-a-kind," he said. T-shirts and jerseys from school. This was interesting. I stepped closer.

"Her mother made it? About how long did it take?" I asked. Nilsson shrugged.

"Dunno. She's muggle, so took a couple weeks or so," he said. "Why?" I just shrugged and smiled.

"Just curious," I replied. "Good to see you, Nilsson." I then turned and walked out of the shop, and apparated home.

"Oliver, what are you doing? Thought you had practice today?" Iris said, looking up from the sofa in surprise.

"Red, do we still have those boxes of Pix's old t-shirts and jerseys?" I asked. She frowned.

"I suppose, why?" she asked.

"How fast do you think Gran Weasley can make a quilt?" I asked next.

"Not long. Few days at most, maybe," she said. "What's going on?"

"I've figured out the rest of the gift."

* * *

I stood, feeling uncomfortable. It was an unusually warm day for May as people dressed in their Sunday best milled around the backyard. Daisy and Wills stood next to two very large, full tables full of presents, greeting everyone that came up to them, glasses in hand.

"Relax, Oliver. She's going to love it," Iris said from next to me.

"We don't know that. Did you see what Wills' parents got them?" I asked. The couple had gifted them with a summer cottage the night before. A summer cottage? What the bloody hell did Daisy and Wills need with a second house? Of course, Daisy was thrilled by it. Going on about how they could spend part of their breaks there and there was enough land around it that they could likely put up their own pitch.

As if an entire factory-sized building wasn't enough for the two of them.

"Please, Oliver. It's been in the family for years unused. It's not like they went out and bought it," Iris replied. I just grunted and continued to watch as the two started opening up the presents, folks ooo-ing and ah-ing appropriately. Sure a lot were from the list that Daisy and Wills had created – with Daisy feigning happiness for a few odd knick-knacks that weren't on the list. But as they went on, the gifts got grander and Pix's reactions became more genuine.

I started regretting that ours was to come last.

"Maybe we should wait until everyone leaves," I said to Iris.

"No. She's already looking forward to it. You will not make her wait," Iris replied. She glared at me and I shut up, deciding that I was just going to have to grin and bare it. Images of Daisy feigning delight began flying through my head. Along with the entire party scowling at me for such a humble gift.

Finally the time I dreaded had arrived. Daisy had finished with the others and was looking at the long package left on the table. I had insisted on wrapping it myself, so it didn't look as good as the others. I was regretting that decision as well.

"Looks like this one is from Dad," Daisy said, grinning as she glanced at me. "And it would seem Mum didn't help with the wrapping." A smattering of chuckles went around. I frowned. I could bloody wrap a present. Red didn't have to do everything for me.

Daisy reached down and quickly pulled the wrapping off, freezing immediately as she peered down at it. I shifted again.

"We can… we can take you to the shop… they can make anything you want if you don't like it," I said, moving towards her, hoping to cover it up before everyone else saw it. Daisy put her hand up to stop me, then reached down and ran her hands over the wood. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

Bloody hell. She hated it so much it made her cry.

"Is that… is that my first broomstick?" she asked. I cleared my throat, now aware that everyone was staring at me.

"Yea… I keep all your old broomsticks," I said. "In the shed." Daisy nodded and looked down, now running her fingers over the quilt.

"Are those your old jerseys and shirts from Little League and Hogwarts?" Wills asked, a hint of awe in his voice. Daisy nodded, now grinning. She waved her hand, causing the gift to rise in the air so everyone could see.

Great.

The rod of the holder was none other than Pix's first broomstick. The base behind it had "Wood-Wills" carved into it, surrounded by images of Daisy and Wills on broomsticks that flew around it. On the rod was hanging the quilt I had had Gran Weasley put together, a mix-match of various t-shirts and jerseys dating back to Daisy's Little League years.

"I know just where we can put this," she said, beaming. "In the living room." Wills nodded, smiling down at her. He then looked up at me.

"Amazing gift, D-Coach," he said. I nodded. Daisy then ran over to me, launching into my arms.

"Do you really like it?" I asked softly, glancing around as folks began talking, some going up to get a closer look at it. Daisy looked up at me, her eyes still full of tears.

"I love it. Honestly, Dad," she said, swallowing. She then buried her head in my chest again. "It's my favorite." I blinked a few times before slowly smiling.

Take that Daily Prophet. I could buy a good gift.

* * *

 **This one was kind of hard to write at first, mostly because I could not for the life of me figure out what gift Oliver would give Daisy. But once I figured that bit out, it all came together rather quickly. And I have to admit - I like writing Oliver when he gets in right. But trust me, there are more shenanigans to come. I've got everything finished but the last chapter. Only about a third of that one written. I think I'm hesitating to finish it just because that's it... no more Wood stories for the time being after that... *tear***

 **AleenaBean - Haha! I know I make him out to be gruff and disapproving a lot of the time, but he does really want Daisy to be happy and is trying his damndest. And I couldn't have a story about Daisy's wedding without Toby, could I? I was reading back through " _Life & Times_" yesterday and it just reignited my love for Toby... And my love for fun, fluffy stories... I'm considering doing more HP fanfic not related to this series and it'll be nothing but fun, happy fluff...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	8. The Breakdown

**The Breakdown**

 **July 2027**

"Care for a dance, Oliver?" Fleur asked softly as she walked up. Even though the years had passed, she still looked the picture of beauty and elegance. Bill was a lucky man.

"Not at the moment. Still waiting on Pix to make an appearance," I said with a sigh. She laughed softly and sat next to me, looking out across the floor. Iris was now dancing with Harry, the two chuckling over something. It seemed Bill still had little Adelaide as Victoire and Teddy were also dancing.

"She will come," Fleur said. I looked over, seeing Dominique speaking with Paul, Lucy and Kelly. "How does it feel to have two children now married?"

"Suppose you would know what it's like," I replied, looking over at her. She nodded and smiled.

"And now with a grandchild," she said. "Somedays I cannot believe they are old enough."

"Same here," I replied.

"And to think the second wedding almost did not happen," Fleur said. I looked over at her, frowning. I hadn't heard that.

"But Dom and Paul seem happy together," I said.

"Oh, they are. And I knew they would be. But Dom had a bit of a fit before they decided to elope," she continued. "She came to Shell Cottage one night in such a frenzy. She and Paul had been talking about the wedding and it just seemed to be too much. They were looking at having to do two, you know." I nodded, remembering that part of his family was muggle and therefore didn't know about our world.

"His mum is muggle, isn't she?" I asked. Fleur nodded.

"She was this close to calling the whole thing off," she said with a sigh. "Until I posed the question why it was so important to have a big wedding."

"That's how they got the idea to elope?" I asked. Fleur smiled and nodded.

"Planning a couple of reception parties was much easier than two weddings, apparently," she said. "But I heard there were some tears with yours."

Of course, Iris had told her. The two had been close since after the war. Even being pregnant at the same time with Dom and the triplets. I thought back to the night in question and nodded as I took another drink. There had certainly been fireworks and tears that night. My little Pix could certainly throw a fit.

"I knew we'd have a wedding, regardless. But there was a moment there when I thought she might call everything off for the time being. Think she was even thinking of staying with the boys for a bit," I said with a sigh.

"Seems tempers run high in this family of ours," she said conspiratorially, as two who had married into it.

"Some days I wonder if it should come with a warning label," I said with a chuckle.

"Dare say Wills was well aware of what he was getting in," Fleur replied.

"The git had been gunning to be part of it for the better part of a decade," I muttered.

"That he has," she replied. "Just how did you talk Daisy down, by the way?" I frowned at her.

"Why do you sound surprised?" I asked, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Just… you weren't too thrilled about all this in the beginning," she said, motioning to the wedding party around us. "I would not have put it past you to take advantage of the moment to talk her into postponing."

"I got on board with it. Had by then, anyway. And I knew Pix would regret it if she made a decision whilst so upset," I said. "I can be decent…"

* * *

 **June 2027**

It was a rather quiet night. The following week the playoffs would start up and Red and I were having a quiet night at home before the hecticness started up. Both Puddlemere and the Arrows had made it through and I had upped the number of practices in the lead up. Nilsson had done the same with the Arrows. I had barely seen Pix in the past few weeks.

Red was lounging on the sofa with another of her battered paperbacks while I was in the armchair, watching a football match on the telly, glass in hand.

"Oh, go on then!" I shouted as the referee made a bad call. Red jumped slightly and glared at me.

"I'm beginning to regret that thing," she said, glancing at the TV. I chuckled.

"You certainly enjoy it on movie night," I said. Red just rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"That involves infinitely less yelling," she replied, reaching for her glass of wine. I just chuckled and returned to watching the match.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and slammed shut, angry footsteps moving towards the living room.

"You expecting someone?" I asked as Iris sat up on the sofa. Daisy came into the living, her face red and splotchy as her hair flared bright orange. "What's this?" I asked, muting the TV. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked back and forth between us.

"Send word to Hans. I'm calling off the wedding," she said. Iris sighed and put down her glass on the table.

"Don't be so dramatic, Daisy," she said, placing the book down as well.

"I'm serious! He's gone too far this time!" Daisy shouted as she made her way to the liquor cabinet and started angrily making herself a drink. Iris looked at me and nodded her head towards Daisy. I sighed, putting my glass down and standing.

"What happened?" I asked. "Surely we can talk this out." Daisy laughed harshly as she turned to face me.

"That's rich coming from the man who was trying to get us to postpone the wedding just a few months ago," she said before taking a large drink and then sputtering slightly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Surely you don't mean to call it off," Iris replied. Daisy looked over at her, her eyes rimmed in red as they turned a dull gray.

"Not really, no. But I am this close to pushing it back," she said before taking another, smaller drink, this time getting it down.

"Why?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"We had a fight," Daisy said glumly.

"I gathered that much," I replied, earning a glare from Iris. Daisy, for her part, was staring at the floor.

"Just… well… we've never fought like this before," she said, looking up at me. "Oh, Dad, it was horrible." Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks again. "With the playoffs coming up and, and…"

Iris immediately walked over and took Daisy in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"There, there," she said softly. "Let's just sit down and talk this out. Surely it's not as horrible as it seems." Daisy nodded, hiccupping slightly as Iris led her over to the sofa. "I'll go put on some tea."

I stared at Daisy as she took another drink from her glass and sat it down. I cleared my throat, moving to sit in my chair. Iris was always better at these things than I was. Especially with Pix. She looked over at me.

"You're not gloating," she stated.

"Why would I?" I asked, a bit put out. I may have my thoughts about Wills and Daisy, but I would never gloat when she was this upset. Especially not this soon before the wedding. Not to mention, I didn't want to risk her getting angry and jinxing me. "What was the fight about?"

Daisy reached for the glass, twisting it around in her hands as she laughed shortly.

"It was about… well… we were just talking about the playoffs. We've both been so busy lately. I had asked him to do the shopping this week and he forgot," she said. "It was a silly argument… but it was the 20th time he's done it, or so it seems."

I nodded, taking my own drink.

"So, the argument was because Wills didn't do the shopping?" I asked slowly. Daisy frowned at me.

"Well, there was more to it than that," she said, looking down at her glass again. "And it's the principle of it. We're going to be married! It's a partnership! How can we have a partnership if he's not upholding his end of it!" I sighed. Something told me this was not about Wills doing the shopping. I stood and calmly walked over, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Go on, then," I said. Daisy sighed heavily.

"Just with the wedding and playoffs coming up," she said. "It's not been easy. Suppose the stress is getting to me. When I came back and he hadn't done the shopping and dirty clothes were all about, I just… lost it. You'd think for someone who's been a bachelor as long as Wills has, he'd be better at taking care of things around the house… I guess I was just feeling… a bit taken for granted."

I frowned. No man was ever going to take advantage of my daughter.

"It was a pretty bad row… I broke a few dishes," she continued. "Accused him of trying to make me into a housewife…"

"And how did he respond?" I asked. I had to admit – part of me wanted to chuckle at the thought of Daisy sending dishes whipping around the place, chasing Wills. Also, the idea of Wills making Daisy out to be a housewife was just preposterous. He worshiped the bloody ground she walked on and couldn't go five minutes without boasting how brilliant she was on the pitch. But instead, I kept my face neutral.

"Not too well… started yelling back," she said glumly. "Said he'd never try to make me into anything other than what I am."

"And how did you respond to that?" I asked. That was the response I was expecting from Wills.

"I asked if that meant he thought I was a housewife rather than a quidditch player because he expected me to do everything around the flat and then hexed him," she said quickly. I couldn't help but snort. The idea of Pix hexing Wills was rather hilarious. But that just caused her frown. "It's not funny, Da."

I attempted to get my laughter under control.

"I know, I know," I said. I looked over at her and sighed. "Look, Pix. You know that you love him. We all know that you love him. And we all know just how much he loves you because he can't bloody shut up about it. What's more, you've connected to him." She nodded.

"I know," she said. "It's not that I don't want to marry him… I just… Why can't he for once take something seriously?" I snorted again, earning another frown.

"Sorry, Pix. Just… we've all long known this about Wills," I said. She sighed and nodded.

"I know… and normally he's so good about things. Kind. Thoughtful," she said.

"Perhaps it's just like you said… the stress of everything is getting to the both of you. Putting you on edge," I replied. "But we'd understand if you wanted to push things back a bit…"

"OLIVER!" Iris shouted from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as Daisy chuckled slightly.

"She's got a point, Dad," she said.

"Honestly, Pix. All I want is for you to be happy - whatever that is. If that's going through with things as planned, then we'll do it. If you want to wait, we'll do that," I said. She nodded and then looked over at me.

"If it's alright… I think I'll stay here tonight. I think both Wills and I could use a bit of space… to calm down," she said. I pulled her into a hug.

"Stay as long as you like," I said.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. I let go of her.

"I'll go see what's keeping the tea," I said, standing. I strode into the kitchen, finding Red was nearly done.

"Why don't I stay with Daisy while you go see to Wills," she said. I stopped in my tracks, frowning.

"Why does anyone need to go check on Wills?" I asked. Iris sighed and shook her head.

"Oliver, he's soon to be your son-in-law. Seems like it was a rather big row, even if it was over something silly. You should go check on him. Make sure he's not considering something as drastic as Daisy," she whispered furiously. I sighed and shook my head.

"Seems like they'll be fine," I said. "She's about come around as it is. Just wants a night to herself. Should suspect you would too if you lived with Wills." Iris placed her hands on her hips and walked towards me, looking up into my eyes.

"Oliver William Wood. You will go over there now and check on Wills to make sure he's not stuck in some horrible hex," she said, her voice even. "Otherwise you'll need to find another place to stay tonight." I sighed. There was no arguing with her. I pulled out my wand.

"Fine," I said. I was not going to enjoy this.

* * *

I popped up outside Wills and Daisy's flat in the Alley. Staring at the door a bit, I frowned before knocking. I heard footsteps walking towards the door and stepped back, waiting. The door flew open and Wills looked around frantically, seeming surprised to see me. He then stepped back a bit, his expression clearly saying he was worried I had come to hex him.

"Coach!" he said, smiling tensely. "What brings you here?" I sighed.

"You know why I'm here. Let me in," I replied. He stepped back and let me into the flat. I looked around, seeing a rather large number of broken dishes littering the kitchen.

"So, she told you about the fight?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just came to make sure there was nothing I needed to, ah, undo," I said, turning to face him. He nodded and walked into the living room, motioning for me to follow him. He stepped over to the cabinet and poured two glasses of whiskey, then walked back, holding one out to me.

"She tell you what it was about?" he asked.

"Something about the shopping," I replied. He nodded.

"And the laundry. And the dishes. And the rubbish. Honestly, I had meant to take care of it all, just slipped my mind," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean to… I wasn't implying that I wanted her to stay home and take care of the house." He looked so wretched that even I was starting to feel bad for the bloke. "You don't think… she wouldn't… call the wedding off, would she? It's only a month away…"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't think she will," I said. "Face it, for some reason unknown to me, Daisy loves you. She's just under a bit of pressure at the moment. Just, it would go a long ways if you… made more of an effort to help out more. Make her feel more… appreciated." He nodded.

"I should… I have been a bit caught up in the playoffs and getting things sorted for the bachelor party," he said. "But you're right. I should help out more." I studied him for a bit. "I had been trying to explain to her that I'm sorry, but… you know how she gets when she's in one of her states." He walked over and sat in one of the armchairs, making himself comfortable. I sighed and moved to the sofa, realizing this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Truth be told, I'm surprised you got out with just some broken dishes," I said. He nodded.

"She did hex me… Just I was able to undo it before you arrived," he said.

"What she'd do?" I asked.

"Gave me a tail," he said. I chuckled.

"She's done that to her brothers quite a lot. Think she's done a few pig snouts as well. And bat-bogey hex," I replied. "She's tried to hex me a few times, but her mum always shielded me. Got grounded more than a few times." Wills chuckled and nodded.

"I'm not surprised," he said with a sigh. He looked up at me. "She still angry?"

"She was calmer when I left," I said. "Still… wants to stay the night with us. Calm down a bit before coming back."

"Suppose that's a good idea," he said, looking down at the glass in his hands. He glanced up at me. "I do love her, sir. So incredibly much. I'd never dream of making her stay home or… anything like she was saying. I love Pix because of who she is."

I stared at him a moment. Even without Red's ability to read minds, I could clearly see how much he loved my daughter. Even though this would ultimately be labeled a minor argument, he was still beside himself that he had upset her. And he'd likely be up all night fretting about it.

I sighed and stood, putting my glass down.

"Well, come on then," I said. Wills stared at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you're not going to rest until this row is behind you. Let's go speak with Pix," I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, blanching slightly.

"She likely won't try anything again," I said. "She's calm now." He nodded and stood, putting his glass down.

"Let's go."

* * *

We walked into the house, hearing laughter from the living room.

"I'm back," I said, stepping in. Iris and Daisy stopped and looked over at us. Iris' eyes widened as she looked at Daisy, whose face had gone rigid.

"Bryan," she said coldly. Bother. That wasn't good.

"Look, Daisy, I-"

She raised her hand, closing her eyes momentarily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to-"

"I brought him," I said immediately. Daisy's eyes flew open and looked at me, her eyes flashing red.

"Why?" she asked. I shoved my hands into my pockets and shrugged.

"He seemed rather bothered by the fight and wanted to apologize. And I thought you were calm," I said. Daisy took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the two of us. She put her glass down and stood.

"I'm not ready to speak to you," she said, leveling her gaze at Wills. "You called me a housewife!"

"I did no such thing!" Wills shouted back.

"You were treating me like one!"

"That was a mistake! I honestly forgot to do it! I hadn't meant that you would do it!" he shouted back. Daisy's eyes flashed as Wills legs flew out from under him.

"Now Pix, he's here in peace!" I shouted, not quite believing that I was actually defending Wills. Wrong decision. Her eyes flew to me as I felt my legs fly out from under me as well. "This is rather uncalled for!" I tried to stand up but found my legs had decided to stop working. "Really? A jelly legs jinx?!"

"Be glad I didn't do something worse!" Daisy shouted as she stomped out of the room and upstairs.

"Red? Some help?" I called out.

"I've half a mind to let you stay that way," she said, walking up to me.

"What on earth? I was trying to help! You told me to go!" I shouted. Iris sighed and waved her hand, allowing Wills and I the use of our legs again. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. Immediately, Wills was up and running to the stairs.

"Pix! Pix!" he called out.

"Oliver, just what were you trying to do?" she asked. "I didn't mean bring him back here. I just meant to reassure him!"

"Honestly! He was upset and I knew that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight as long as they were still fighting," I said, frowning at her. She stared at me.

"You're sure this has nothing to do with the fact you want him rested for the play-offs?" she asked. I scoffed. Honestly, the play-offs hadn't even entered my mind.

"They were both upset and I knew that the only thing that would get those two on track was to get them to talk," I said.

"Even though she said she wanted to cool off before she spoke to him?" Iris asked. "You know how she is! She won't talk until she's good and ready to!" I sighed and shook my head.

"I really did just want to help," I said glumly. She stared at me a moment and then walked over, sitting on the floor next to me.

"I know, dear. Just… next time… when Daisy says she wants to be left alone… let her alone," she suggested.

"Trust me. I'll no make that mistake again," I muttered. Iris leaned over and kissed my cheek. From upstairs we heard some shouts and a few thumps. Both of us looked up at the ceiling. "Should we go up?"

"No. We're leaving that alone," she said, glancing over at me.

"But what if they blow up the house?" I asked. Iris stared at the ceiling a bit as things went quiet.

"I highly doubt they will," she said with a sigh, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You think they'll postpone the wedding?" I asked.

"Not likely. We've put in too much work already. There's only a month left," she said. I nodded. She looked over at me. "It was rather sweet… you trying to fix things." I shrugged.

"You know me… I can't stand to see Pix upset," I said.

"Dad?"

The two of us turned to see Daisy and Wills standing in the entryway to the living room.

"What are you still doing on the floor?" she asked. I stood and then pulled Iris to her feet. "I'm… I'm sorry about… that. Guess I'm just a bit… stressed out." I smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"All water under the bridge. I probably deserved it… meddling," I said, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me.

"You were trying to help," she said.

"And a lot of good it did," I replied. She smiled.

"It did," she said softly. She went up on her toes and kissed my cheek, then stepped back, taking Wills' hand. "We've made up. And… Think I'm going to head home. We've got a bit of cleaning up to do." I nodded, glancing over at Wills. He nodded at me.

"Thanks, D-Coach," he said. I nodded at him.

"Get home safely," I said.

"We will," she said, smiling as she looked back at Wills. They then disappeared.

"Well, how about that," Iris said softly. I looked over at her.

"See, apparently I can do some things right," I said, walking over to my chair. I sat down and retrieved my forgotten glass. Iris sighed and shook her head. She then walked over and sat in my lap.

"You're a good man, Oliver Wood," she said, smiling.

"And you're a good woman, Iris Evans-Wood."

* * *

 **I have now finished writing this story, and I'm so sad... but I've got an idea on a sequel to "When Arthur Met Guinevere" so I've got something to occupy my free time after this... And I'll be honest, I had a hard time coming up with a big enough fight between Daisy and Wills for her to call off the wedding. Thus why she threatens, but it's not really going to happen.**

 **Coming up next... the bachelor and bachelorette parties...**

 **AleenaBean - I seriously agonized over that one. I planned to do a chapter on Oliver searching for the perfect gift from the beginning, but put it off until one of the last ones just because I couldn't come up with the right one. But I'm sooo glad that I got it worked out. Really, it was the perfect gift from Oliver.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	9. The BachelorBachelorette Face-Off

**The Bachelor/Bachelorette Face-Off**

 **July 2027**

"Thought I'd find you here, Oliver," Harry said as he walked up, champagne glass in hand. I smiled and nodded. He sat down next to me and surveyed the still crowded tent. "How long you think this lot will stay?"

"All night if we let 'em," I replied. "Most of the league is out there and likely thinking this is just like the triplets' parties at the flat."

"And you'd know what that's like," he said with a chuckle, glancing over at me. I frowned. What the bloody hell was he talking about? It had been years since I had been at league party. At least for longer than an hour.

"Too old for that," I said.

"I distinctly remember you and Iris having loads of parties at the flat back in the day. I did live there for part of that, you know," he replied.

"Yea, but we were in our 20s and it was before the kids," I replied rationally.

"Hosted a fair amount after the kids as well… just Iris wasn't there for most of them looking after little ones and all," he said with a chuckle. I sighed and shook my head. It seemed like that was ages ago. A lifetime ago. I barely remembered it. Partly because it was so long ago and partly because there was a lot of alcohol involved a few of those times.

"Well, I've most certainly left those days behind me," I said, sitting back in my chair.

"Really now? What was that at the bachelor-bachelorette party?" Harry asked, glancing over at me with a smile. I couldn't help but chuckle, even though Pix had let Red and I have it the next day. I had to admit, Pix and Wills came up with a brilliant idea for that.

"Wish I had done something like that for mine," I said.

"We had a lot of fun at yours," Harry said. "What was that bloke's name that you used to play with?"

"Lucas. My teammate," I said, realizing it had been years since I contacted him. I wondered what he was up to. He had left to play in the South American League a few years after Iris and I had married and we lost touch. Harry nodded.

"He and George were definitely the life of the party. I don't think even I have ever drank that much - before or since," he said. "Good thing we all were able to crash at the flat."

"Didn't Percy lose a shoe?" I asked, looking over at him. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Who knew he could let loose like that," he said. "Ron was gaping at him nearly the whole night."

"Perce isn't always so straight and narrow… well, at least back then he wasn't," I said with a chuckle. "Every so often he'd partake of my whisky stash at Hogwarts. When no one else was around, mind you."

"But still… Pix and Wills have set the bar high. No one will outdo that one," Harry said, scanning the dance floor. "You seen her, by the way?" Immediately I frowned again, looking around.

"No. Been keeping an eye out," I said, huffing slightly. "She's been missing about an hour or so, it would seem."

"Surely it hasn't been that long. Ginny just spoke with her maybe 15 minutes ago," Harry replied. I whipped my head around to look at him, frowning. How was it that everyone else seems to have spoken with my daughter while I hadn't? "She was making the rounds with Wills, greeting everyone. Then they were dancing a bit before heading off somewhere."

"Well, she best get back here. It's about time for our dance," I said, turning back to look at the dance floor, frowning slightly. Harry chuckled as Weathers walked by with his wife, complimenting me on the wedding. I smiled tensely and nodded as I thanked them. He didn't stay around long, ushering her off to one of the food tables.

"They're going to think you're sulking about Wills," he commented once they left.

"I am not!" I barked. "When are you lot going to let that drop?"

"Probably when you've publicly announced that you've accepted him," Harry replied quickly. I glanced over at him. "Seriously, Oliver."

"Seriously, Harry. I'm fine. Is the bugger annoying? Yes. But there's not a thing I can do about it now. They are married," I said. He chuckled again.

"Probably a good thing you weren't playing in the match at the party," Harry replied. "You'd of made some deal with Remus and Alan to knock him out."

"Who says I didn't try?"

* * *

 **A week before the wedding**

Iris was already up cooking breakfast when I came down that morning.

"Good, you're up. We'll need to get started if everything's to be ready by the time people start arriving," she said without looking over at me. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a mug. It was just the two of us, but the house would be abuzz soon enough.

Pix and Wills had decided to forgo tradition and combine their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Lucy nearly had a coronary. She had insisted as matron of honor, it was her duty to plan it and she wanted to do a ladies' trip somewhere exotic. Daisy nixed it, saying she didn't want to travel. Plus, she knew Wills would find a way to sneak into hers regardless, so decided the best thing to do was to just have one large party.

" _It worked out well enough for yours,"_ she had told Lucy, who had been nursing Ailis at the time.

" _Mine wasn't supposed to be combined!"_ Lucy had nearly shrieked back, causing Ailis to fuss. Daisy just shrugged and replied that she and Wills were going to share the party, and that's all there was to it. Lucy begrudgingly went along. She then started turning a slight shade of red when Pix added they wanted to have a quidditch match. She agreed but was mumbling something about bloody quidditch taking over her life as she left.

I had to admit, even if it meant loaning out the backyard pitch, I was happy with the idea. I even spent a few extra hours on the pitch that week, preparing for the match. I was sure that I'd be asked on at least one of the teams.

"You're not playing, Oliver. We promised to stay out of the way," Iris said, looking over at me. I frowned. I didn't remember that conversation.

"But why? It's in our bloody backyard," I said, noticing that I was getting very close to whining again. Iris sighed and turned around, the eggs frying themselves in the pan behind her.

"Because the last thing a large group of young people want is the parents loitering around," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"But she's invited nearly the whole family," I said. "It's not fair that they get to take part and we have to stay inside."

"Oliver…"

"Is that breakfast?" Daisy said as she walked into the kitchen, grinning. Wills was right behind her, carrying a satchel. "Hope we're not too early."

"Not at all, dear," Iris said as she crossed the kitchen and hugged her before kissing her cheek.

"What's this about us staying out of sight," I said, still frowning. Iris shot me a look as Daisy laughed.

"Whoever told you that?" she asked.

"Bad form to have you help out and then not get to go," Wills replied, walking to the table and sitting down. "Especially since we're having at your place."

"I thought you said you wanted us out of the way," Iris replied, watching as Daisy walked over and helped herself to coffee.

"I said I wanted Dad to behave," she said, looking over at me pointedly.

"Behave? What's that even mean?" I asked loudly.

"No jinxing, moaning or complaining," she replied quickly.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do," Daisy and Iris said at the same time. I stood there stunned, my mouth hanging open as Iris went back to finishing up breakfast while Daisy walked over to the table.

"Dad, sit. Unless you want to let the triplets get all of breakfast," Daisy said, reaching for the Prophet. "We've got a lot to set up before the picnic starts." Wills smiled at me encouragingly as I shut my mouth and walked over to the table, sitting.

"So, just how are you doing the match?" I asked, reaching for the news section while Daisy perused the sports section. The final had just taken place a few weeks ago - with Puddlemere beating the Arrows by a short margin. But there was a spot on potential new signings over the summer.

"Men versus women," Daisy said without looking up. My eyebrows shot up. That was interesting.

"Who you choosing, then?" I asked, turning to look back at the paper.

"Set a rule that we have to have an even amount of professionals and non-professionals," Wills said. "So, I've got Jamie, Remus, Alan, Toby, Sean and James," Wills said, starting to dig into the eggs and bacon that Iris had set out. I looked up frowning. Why hadn't the bugger chosen me?

"Please, Dad. It's going to be a rowdy game. Didn't want you to get hurt," Daisy said, reaching for the sausage. I looked at Wills, whose cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"Honestly, I wanted to choose you, Coach," he said. Daisy elbowed him slightly, causing him to grimace.

"Didn't know Sean played," I said, returning to the paper. I never figured Wills' younger brother for the quidditch type. He worked at Gringotts doing something financial.

"He played for Ravenclaw at school, actually," Wills said. "Seeker. But never was much interested in going pro. Not after I did, anyway."

"Who you got, Pix?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Dominique, Lily, Aunt Ginny, Jakes, Ashley and Lila," she said. Now that was unfair.

"How come Ginny gets to play, but I don't? She doesn't get on a broom nearly as much!" I almost shouted. Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I told you that wouldn't go over well," Wills muttered. Daisy shot him a glare but then looked over at me.

"Come on, Dad. You play all the time at family events. I figured it was time to let Aunt Ginny play. Plus, she was a good chaser back in the day. She may not have played as long as you, but she's fast. And I didn't have as many options as Wills," she said, huffing slightly.

"I still don't think it's fair that you get three professional chasers while I've got two," Wills said, frowning at her. Daisy grinned wickedly at him.

"Not getting scared, are you?" she asked. "Besides, you've got Jamie as keeper while I've got Dom and we all know how easily flustered she gets. And you've got Remus and Alan against Ashley and Lila." Wills was silent a bit before smiling.

"Suppose the odds are rather even," he finally said.

"Have we missed breakfast?" Remus shouted as he and Alan thundered into the kitchen.

"Not yet!" Iris called out. "Where are the girls?"

"Coming later," Alan said as he sat and started reaching for food. "Bridge had to do a shift this morning."

"Laura worked late last night and wanted a bit of a lie-in," Remus replied. "But Lila and Jamie should be here in a bit. Who else is coming to help set up?"

"George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur should be along in a couple hours," Iris said, bringing more food to the table.

"And Lucy, Dom, Lils, Molly and Victoire should be here about the same time," Daisy said. She looked over at Alan. "At least I think Lils will." He chuckled.

"She will be. She was up drinking coffee and guzzling some hangover tonic when I left. Think Christos and Roxanne are coming along with her," he said. "Just to make sure she's not late."

"Like brother, like sister," Remus said, chuckling. "How much you want to bet James was out just as late as she was."

"Probably stalking her at whatever party she went to just to scare off the blokes," Daisy replied. "What party was she at last night? I didn't think you lot did anything."

"Not last night," Alan said. "Didn't James have one?" He looked at Remus, who shook his head.

"No, Broadmoor. I was there for a bit. She wasn't getting into much trouble," he said, smiling. I just shook my head. I felt for Harry. Seemed we both had rather rambunctious daughters.

"Surprised you weren't there, Pix," I said, glancing at her. Daisy looked over at me, smiling slightly.

"Wills wanted to go but figured it best that we get some rest considering how today and tonight are likely to go," she said.

"I could have handled it," Wills said, frowning down at her. "I'm not that old."

"Really?" she asked. "So, what was that moaning all about the day after the finals party?" Wills scoffed.

"I was not moaning," he said, turning his attention to his food, pouting slightly.

"Merlin, not even married yet and she's already got you whipped," Remus said, laughing.

"Watch it. You're next," Wills shot across the table. Remus' eyes went wide as Alan and Daisy laughed at him.

"I recommend you lot hurry up and eat. We've got loads to do before everyone starts arriving," Iris said as she sat at the table.

"Yes, Mum," Remus, Alan and Daisy all said in unison, causing an amused look to cross Iris' face as I chuckled. They may be adults but their mother still could put the fear of Merlin in them.

* * *

"They put you to work at the grill while they're all off getting drunk?" George said as he walked up to me hours later.

"Did you not notice the rather large amount of professional quidditch players here?" I asked, frowning at him as I reached for a cup. "I barely get a batch done before they're gone. 'Sides, who says I can't drink and cook at the same time?" George just chuckled as Harry walked up next to him.

"Still got the touch, though," he said, looking around at the full backyard. Music was playing as Daisy and Wills were standing next to each other, drinks in hand, as they talked to Nilsson and his wife Julia. Pix and Wills were wearing jerseys that read "Bride" and "Groom" on the backs, courtesy of Lucy. Daisy's team were all in white as Wills' donned black jerseys.

"Dare say this is going to be much more exciting than the usual Puddlemere-Arrows picnic," Harry said before taking a drink of his ale. "Certainly got a lot more alcohol."

"That would be Remus and Alan. Luce put them in charge of drinks," I replied, turning my attention back to the grill while taking a drink of my own. Harry and George laughed.

"Good move. Sure they've put on several charms to keep them from running out," George said.

"I know I did at my own bachelor party," Harry said.

"Where's Ron? He and Hermione come?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Hermione's got something at the Ministry and Ron said he had to do inventory," Harry said, looking at George.

"Don't look at me. I told him it could wait," he said, raising his hands in defense. "Those two don't seem to be much for partying."

"Seems you got those genes," Harry said. "And passed them on to your children." Roxanne and Christos were talking with Aleka and Blanks while Freddie was off doing shots with James and Lily.

"Seems yours did too," George replied, grinning. Harry just chuckled. "Where's that bloke of Lils'?"

"Over trying to get into the conversation with Nilsson. Seems he's hoping to get over to the Arrows reserve team from the Magpies," Harry said. "Surprised he hasn't hit you up, Wood."

I shrugged looking over to the man in question - Mark Whittle. He had been playing reserves on the Magpies for three years now. Not so bad as a chaser, but my reserves were full and I likely wouldn't have an open first string spot for a while. Wills still had several good years left in him and Jakes and Vane still weren't any closer to getting married and having kids, though they had finally wised up and starting dating. The whole bloody team had known for years how they felt about each other.

Nilsson, on the other hand, had been shopping around for new reserves chasers. Rumor had it that one of his was going to transfer to first string on Pride of Portee this summer.

"Nah. Everyone knows I've got all my slots full," I said, returning to the paying attention to the grill.

"James still thinks he's got a shot," Harry said.

"He does… when something opens up," I replied. "But that'll be awhile."

"Ah, looks like the match is about to start up," George said. I looked up, seeing everyone start to move towards the pitch. George was grinning. "This should be fun… most of them are half sloshed as it is."

"Who you betting on?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think? Pix, of course," George said, starting to walk over to the pitch. "Hurry up and get your arse over there, Wood!"

* * *

Once I had taken care of the last of the burgers, I made my way over to the stands, sitting in between Iris and Harry. George and Angelina were behind us. The teams were huddled up on the pitch as the crowd was getting loud and boisterous, most likely because of the never-ending supply of alcohol thanks to Remus and Alan. George leaned forward and handed me a cup of firewhisky.

"You need it after slaving away at the grill all afternoon," he said.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Angelina asked from next to him. "They've all be drinking. Isn't there some sort of law against flying while intoxicated?"

"If Perce were here, he'd likely list off about 20 laws of that nature," George said. "Thank goodness he's not."

"They'll be fine. We've reinforced all the safety charms just in case," Iris said, taking a sip from her own cup. I leaned towards her, sniffing it.

"The triplets get you that moonshine you like?" I asked, looking up at her. Iris smiled brightly, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Figured it was as much our party as theirs," she said before taking another sip.

"How much of that have you had?" I asked.

"Not much," she said, burying her face in the cup as George started laughing loudly. She suddenly sat up and pointed. "Ah, it's starting." I turned my attention back towards the pitch, seeing Daisy stand up and nod towards Freddie on the sideline where he was sitting in a folding chair. Roxanne and Christos were next to him, likely to try and keep him in check. But from the way he had been downing shots earlier, I could tell his commentary was going to be more colorful than George's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the final hurrah! Just a week from now, Wills and Pix will officially be off the market and what better way to mourn- ow!" We looked down, seeing Roxanne glaring at him. "I mean celebrate, then a battle of the sexes!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the teams prepared to mount their brooms. Granted the women looked a bit steadier than the blokes. Remus and Alan seemed their usual rowdy selves, but Wills' cheeks were bright red and his grin was goofier than usual. Even Sean, who had always seemed so reserved and quiet compared to Wills, was laughing loudly.

"You ready to lose, Lils!" James shouted, leaning on his broom.

"Dunno, you ready to get your arse kicked by Mum?" Lily shouted back. James laughed loudly, tossing his head back.

"Careful, James! I brought you into this world and I can easily take you out!" Ginny shouted, causing James to freeze as the men's team howled in laughter behind him.

"How much did Ginny have before the match?" George asked.

"Just a couple drinks," Harry said, amused by the exchange.

"Must have been strong drinks," I replied, chuckling.

"On the Bride's team, we have the ever gorgeous Dominique Cunningham as keeper," Freddie shouted as Dominique gracefully soared up in the air. "And then the formidable, the amazing, making the comeback to end all comebacks, Ginny Potter as chaser!"

The crowd roared again as I looked over at Harry, who was cheering just as loudly.

"Say James, how you think it'll feel to lose against your mum?" Freddie shouted.

"Shut it, Freddie!" James shouted back as Ginny was flying fast laps around the pitch. He glanced up at her nervously.

"Probably regretting those shots," George commented.

"That look says it all, mate!" Freddie said, barely containing his laughter. "Anyway, on to our other chasers - the ever talented Elizabeth Jakes of Puddlemere fame and trying out a new position, Harpies reserve seeker Lily Potter!"

The two women flew up into the air, waving at the crowd.

"As beaters, we have the famous Ashley White and ever gorgeous Lila Wood!" Freddie shouted. Ashely grinned as she flew up, waving her bat around. Lila followed, looking as though she wanted to be anywhere at that moment but on the quidditch pitch.

"She doesn't seem too happy. How did they convince her to play beater?" Angelina asked.

"Dunno," I said, glancing over at Iris.

"Remus and Alan got her drunk one night at Jamie's and convinced her then. Couldn't back out after that," she said.

"And last, but not least, we have the woman of the hour… the one we all want to see… the amazing… the talented… the make-your-jaw-drop fantastic… the flaming Pixie herself… Daisy Soon-to-be-Wills Wood!"

Daisy shot up in the air, waving at the crowd as she grinned brightly. I sat my cup down and clapped loudly. I rather enjoyed watching her play in these no-rules bouts. Pix could be creative, that's for sure. As long as she didn't get herself hurt, that is.

"Now onto the Groom's team!" Freddie said. "As keeper, we have the ever serious, Jamie Wood!" Jamie rose up in the air to take his position, seeming not sure about how he felt about his introduction. Out of the entire lot, he seemed to be the most sober. Course once he was up in front of the hoops, his hand slipped, and he pitched forward slightly. He quickly corrected himself, but looked a bit embarrassed.

"Merlin, even Jamie? I didn't think he got drunk. Ever," George said, laughing. I frowned slightly, something seemed a bit fishy here. I looked over seeing Pix grinning as she shared a look with Dominique, who was looking rather smug.

"As beaters, we have the brutal, Remus and Alan Wood!"

The two did a chest bump before jumping on their brooms and soaring up, though Remus nearly dropped his bat a couple times. I glanced over, seeing Lila pale slightly. Ashley leaned over and said something to her, causing her to nod and focus back down the pitch.

"As seeker, we have a newcomer to the batch - Wills the younger!" Freddie shouted. Sean, who was a shorter version of Wills, frowned as he took to the air.

"It's Sean!" he shouted, though he quickly smiled. His wife cheered loudly from a few rows in front of us.

"That's my man!" she said. I leaned forward, looking at her.

"I didn't know he married an American," I said. I hadn't spent much time around him and his wife to be honest.

"She's from California, I believe," Iris commented, her eyes still trained on the pitch.

"And for chasers, we have the lone bridesman, Toby Davies! Don't ask me what it is, because I don't know," Freddie said. Toby frowned at him as he flew up and took his spot. Though once he was settled, he seemed to wobble a bit and blink.

"He's a bloody male bridesmaid!" Daisy shouted from her spot. "IT'S A THING!"

"Alright, I got it!" Freddie shouted at her. "And next we have the ever amazing, new ladies' man of the quidditch league, James Potter! For the record, he is currently single, ladies." James flew up into the air, blowing kisses at the crowd in dramatic fashion, causing me to snort in amusement.

"Has he decided on his date for the wedding?" I asked Harry, looking over at him. Harry chuckled.

"Suppose we'll find out the day of," he said with a shrug. "Usually how it goes with him. Ginny's better at keeping track than I am."

"And finally… the man of the hour… ladies, he's hanging up his player ways and FINALLY settling down… Someone check if hell has frozen over... Puddlemere captain and former Casanova… I mean really, he landed Pix after years of her refusing him, so we've got to give him some sort of applause… WILLS!" Freddie shouted. Wills hopped on his broom and flew up, waving to the cheers.

"How long before Pix knocks him off his broom?" George asked.

"I say 10 minutes," Harry replied.

"Five galleons it's five," George said.

"You're on," Harry said.

"And with that… Our referee Roxanne Weasley - soon to be Aliefantis - OW!" I looked down, noticing a glaring Roxanne with her arm pulled back as though she was planning to sock him again. "Just release the bloody balls and stop hitting me!"

Roxanne hopped up out of her chair, a chest levitating behind her. She sat it down in the middle of the field and looked up.

"As you all are aware, there are no rules, no regulations. Anything goes. The first team to the snitch or the one with the most points after an hour wins!" Freddie announced. Roxanne raise her wand and waved it, then shot off the field to her chair before she got hurt.

The teams took off, Ginny managing to grab the quaffle from James and shooting towards Jamie, who looked as though he was having a hard time focusing on her. She looked positively smug as she sunk the quaffle into the left hoop, missing Jamie's hand by at least two feet.

"Looks like Ginny's still got it," I said, smiling as I glanced at Harry.

"Something tells me it's a bit more than my wife's skills," he replied chuckling. I looked over at Iris.

"Red, you know what's going on?" I asked, becoming even more suspicious. She just shrugged and smiled as she took another sip.

"How's it feel to lose out to your mum, James!" Freddie shouted.

"Oh, shut it, Freddie!" James said, chasing after Lily who had just stolen the quaffle from Toby and was cackling as she passed to Ginny. James' eyes widened as he froze slightly.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, JAMES! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR BLOODY MUM, KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM!" Wills bellowed, his competitive side coming out.

"DO NOT HURT MY AUNT, YOU GIT!" Daisy shouted as she flew passed Wills and yanked on the end of his broom, causing him to pitch to the right and fall off his broom.

"Pay up," George said, grinning.

"And it looks like Wills is down!" Freddie said as the crowd laughed. Wills hopped up and jumped back on his broom as Jakes scored after Ginny passed to her. She grinned as Jamie seemed completely stunned he had missed yet another goal.

"Another score for the ladies," Freddie said. "Seems James now has the quaffle and is out for blood." James streaked down the pitch, only to have Jakes and Lily came up on both sides. He seemed to struggle against them, but then Jakes shot off, grinning as she had the quaffle.

Lily laughed again at the angry look on her brother's face.

"Seems Lils is doing rather well," Iris said. "How is she liking the Harpies?"

"Seems rather happy there," he said. "Their seeker is planning to retire in a year or two. She'll be good and ready by then."

"Might even give Pix a run for her money," I commented. And it was true. Thanks to Pixie's help, Lily was doing rather well and had gotten the House Cup her last year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly James shot out and cut Lily off, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Lily shouted, once she righted herself, flipping him off in the process.

"Or not," Iris said.

"She's still young," Harry said.

"Looks like there's a bit of sibling rivalry on the pitch!" Freddie said.

"Not the first time," Harry said with a chuckle. I looked up, seeing Daisy pull at Remus' jersey as she passed him, causing him to miss the bludger he had been hoping to hit at Jakes.

"PIX!" he shouted, scowling at her. She just cackled in glee as she shot off, ducking underneath Wills. She whipped around and then ducked another bludger that Alan sent at her.

"WATCH IT! THAT'S MY FUTURE WIFE!" Wills shouted.

"BUT SHE'S NOT ON OUR TEAM!" Alan yelled back.

"Blimey, how much you think the blokes have had?" Angelina asked as James dropped the quaffle and Toby tried to snatch it up – but ended up nearly falling off, gripping tightly to the broom as he hung upside down. Jakes swooped in and grabbed it, scoring on a still dazed Jamie.

"Reckon Remus and Alan quite a lot. Same for James. Never took Toby for much of a drinker," I commented. "And Wills… who knows."

"The girls seemed to be keeping their wits about them," Angelina said. I looked over at Iris, who was smiling to herself, seeming to know something we all didn't.

"I did notice Daisy getting Wills and her brothers to do a few shots earlier," George said, watching Iris closely as well.

"And weren't Dom and Lily feeding James and Toby drinks?" Harry asked. "Granted it doesn't take much to get James to drink."

"Red?" I said. All four of us were now looking at her with amused looks.

"Well, some of the boys did have a bit to drink, but…" she started.

"But what, Red?" I asked.

"But Daisy and the girls may have slipped something into their drinks," she replied. "Especially Toby and Jamie since they didn't want to do shots."

"But what about the girls? I know for a fact they've been drinking," George said.

"That new potion I had been working on to sober you up? Daisy helped me finish it," she said, now laughing. I knew she would be creative. And there were no rules. I looked back to the field, just in time to see Ginny score as Jamie missed the quaffle by a long shot.

"Honestly, the blokes should have seen this coming," George said, laughing. "GO PIXIE!"

I looked back at the field just in time to see her leap over Wills and land on her broom, laughing as she looked back at him. He was too busy watching her to notice Lily snatch the quaffle right from his arms.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" I shouted loudly as I clapped. This was going to be hilarious.

* * *

Just 20 minutes later, Daisy landed and did a victory dance in the middle of the pitch, the snitch firmly in her hand as the rest of her team surrounded her. James was shooting dirty looks at Lily as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jamie was laughing good-naturedly as Remus and Alan looked on at Pix in awe.

"Why didn't we think to do something like that?" I heard Remus ask Alan. Wills landed and made straight for Daisy, swinging her around, then tripping on his feet and falling, with a laughing Pix landing on top of him.

"Wills… I don't think you're supposed to congratulate the other team," Freddie said, forgetting his voice was still amplified.

"I'll bloody congratulate her if I want!" Wills shouted while grinning as Toby and Sean pulled them both up from the ground. "NOW FOR DRINKS!"

The party quickly move back to the backyard as everyone settled in to continue drinking. I wasn't too sure they should still be drinking, considering how much they had before, but I wasn't about to be a stick in the mud.

"Oliver… let them have their fun," Iris said, walking up to me. Blast her and always reading my mind.

"I wasn't going to say anything," I said, frowning as I took a drink. Iris laughed.

"Come on, then. You're too stiff," she said. She grabbed my glass and put it down on a table, then started dragging me towards where a load of folks had started dancing.

"What on earth are you doing, Red?" I asked.

"Dancing," she said, her green eyes lighting up. A lively song was playing and Iris dragged me into the middle of the group, starting to twirl around me. She was moving too fast for me and my head started spinning a bit. More than that, I was worried Iris was going to fall over.

"Don't you think you've had too much?" I asked as she fell into me, laughing.

"Course not!" Iris shouted as we started moving around. "Come on. Let's show these young ones how it's done."

As we continued dancing, I found myself loosening up. Iris and I hadn't danced like this in years, even though we would occasionally dance around the living room here and there. I grinned down at her as I spun her around, causing her to lose her balance slightly and fall back into me.

"Careful, Red," I said as she giggled.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing?" Daisy called out.

"Dancing!" I shouted back, looking over at her. She was standing with Wills, a glass in hand. She had a funny look on her face.

"Dad!"

"Oh, no you don't, Pix!" I shouted. "We may be old, but we can have fun too!"

"I know, I wasn't saying that. But-"

"No, buts, Daisy!" Iris called out. I swung her out from me again and then pulled her back in. Iris giggled insanely as she fell into my chest, causing me to lose my footing a bit. I took a few steps back and then found my feet meeting air.

"DAD!"

The next thing I knew we were falling backwards. While the weather was rather warm, the water in the pool hadn't quite warmed up yet and it was cool enough to shock the both of us into a bit of soberness. I came up from under the water, sputtering as Iris wiped a bit of the water from her eyes. Everyone stood around in shocked silence as I looked around and then over at Red, her curls sticking to her face. We stared at each other a bit before we burst into laughter.

"Well that's one way to get us off the dance floor," she said, moving towards the edge. George walked up and reached down to help her out but was laughing too much that his grip slipped, and Iris fell back into the pool, shrieking in laughter.

"Come on then, Red," I said, giving her a boost as Harry stepped up and finally pulled her out. I then pulled myself out and looked down at my sopping clothes.

"Are you alright?" Daisy asked, rushing up to us.

"We're fine," Iris replied. "Suppose we just got into it a bit much."

"Don't worry. Doubt we ruined the party," I said, grinning. Daisy just rolled her eyes and pointed to the house.

"Get dried up and no more liquor," she said. "For either of you." I saluted.

"Aye, aye, captain," I said before I could help myself. Daisy huffed as Wills roared with laughter.

"Now."

"Come on, Red. I think we've embarrassed her," I said in a loud stage whisper. Iris giggled as I led her towards the house. "Nothing to see, folks!" I shouted.

"DAD!"

* * *

 **So this one is a bit longer than the others, but I couldn't bring myself to split it up into more than one chapter. And couldn't bring myself to cut anything out. It was too much fun. Just three more chapters to go, folks... I have to thank the readers for this one. Someone mentioned awhile back that it would be fun to see a quidditch match for the bachelor/bachelorette party, and here we are.**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, I'm glad that you liked the gift! And thanks! I'm happy that you've enjoyed it!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing.**


	10. The Pixies

**The Pixies**

 **July 2027**

"Sulking again are we?" Charlie asked as he walked up. I scowled. Seriously, did everyone here think I was really that upset about Pix getting married? I wasn't. Not anymore, anyway.

"No, just having a bit of a rest. It's been a long day," I replied, sipping from my glass that I had just refilled. "Attempting to locate my daughter."

"No luck there?" Charlie asked, starting to look around. "Thought I saw her just a moment ago. She was off talking to John and his girlfriend." I kept looking, finding the former beater in question standing with a tall brunette. The Harpies chaser. I had finally met her at the New Year's ball and she seemed lovely, though quiet. Granted, as loud as my family and life usually was, my opinion of quiet could have been slightly distorted. But I had to admit she was a much better fit for Kingfisher than Pix ever would have been.

There was a glimpse of red just behind them. I sat up in my chair, hoping that I had finally located Daisy. John led his girlfriend to the dance floor, revealing Lily dancing with Hugo.

"Seems she's run off again," I said, frowning. Sighing, I sat back in my chair and rolled my shoulders a bit.

"Truth be told, there was a moment today when I didn't think we'd get this thing pulled off," Charlie said, chuckling.

"There were several moments for me when I thought this wasn't going to end well," I said, shaking my head. "Should have never said anything about those damn pixies."

"It was creative," Charlie said. "And it did work out in the end."

"Thanks in large part to you," I said, looking over at him.

"Honestly, it was just lucky that I had a bit of tranquilizers with me and Scarlet was here to help," he said, lifting his glass. "Hans' creature man didn't have a bleeding clue how to handle them."

"Didn't help that everyone else showed up determined to pitch in," I grumbled. "That was the whole point of hiring a coordinator. So that none of us had to do the work. Bloody waste of money…"

"Come now, Oliver. You had to have known that Mum was going to insert herself into this somehow," Charlie said with a chuckle. "And then Dad would come with her. Which then meant everyone came early. They only wanted to help." I sighed.

"I know but would have been loads easier without all the fuss," I said.

"At least Pix has a leveler head than Lucy," Charlie said. "Could you imagine it? On top of Mum running around trying to change everything, Hans chasing her, and the pixies attacking everyone, you'd have Daisy screaming her head off like a banshee."

I had to admit, the image was amusing. I laughed a bit, thanking Merlin it hadn't gotten that bad. And thankfully we were able to shield Pix away from the worst of it. After breakfast she and her wedding party had been sequestered on the third floor getting ready. Wills and his had been out in the gym next to the pitch, however, and had a front row seat to the entire near catastrophe.

"Well, if there is anything I've learned today… it's that you should never have pixies at a wedding," I said.

"I second that."

* * *

 **Earlier that Day**

I woke up much earlier than I had to, but honestly, I couldn't sleep. Today was the day. My Pix was getting married.

The sun was, thankfully, out in all its glory. I glanced at the clock, seeing that Hans and his crew weren't set to arrive for about three more hours. Sighing, I looked over and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Looks as though I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Looking over, I saw Iris standing on the balcony outside our room.

Getting out of bed, I then made my way across the room and opened the door, stepping out.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Iris asked without turning around.

"Fine day for a wedding, Red," I replied, stepping next to her. Looking over, I saw a sheen of tears already in her eyes as she was smiling.

"I'm just imagining it… the tent there," she said, pointing out to the field. "Flowers everywhere. It's going to be wonderful."

"As long as the pixies behave," I said, looking out at the field with a frown.

"Oh, Oliver," Iris said, looking at me. "Don't go all pessimistic just yet. The day's barely started." I looked at her and smiled sheepishly. She had a point.

"Sorry, Red. You're right. It's going to be wonderful," I replied. She smiled and looked back out at the field.

"Should probably get breakfast on. Daisy's likely awake already. And the boy's will wake up hungry," she said with a sigh. She started to walk back in, but I stopped her, pulling her into my arms. I wanted just a few more moments alone with her before the insanity started. She laughed softly.

"Today our youngest is getting married," I said softly. "Where did the time go?"

"I asked myself the same thing," she murmured, snuggling closer. "When did they all grow up?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure the triplets have grown up yet," I said, causing her to chuckle. "Jamie has, but Remus and Alan… good chance they'll always be a bit ornery."

"Daisy, though. She's definitely grown up," Iris said, looking up at me. "And no, I'm not saying that just because she's getting married today."

"I know, Red," I replied. "I agree." I kissed her lightly on the lips. From above, we heard the sound of feet.

"Looks as though Daisy and the others are starting to rouse," she said, glancing up. "Should get downstairs." Reluctantly, I let her go and then followed her back inside, across the room and out to the landing. Even with the doors shut, I could still hear Remus and Alan snoring. Not sure how Laura and Bridget stood it, but I suppose love makes you patient.

We made our way to the kitchen where Iris quickly got the coffee and tea started, before opening the fridge and staring inside, likely deciding what to start on. I stood in front of the windows, looking back out at the pitch.

"Oh, good. The coffee's started," Daisy said as she breezed into the kitchen still in her pajamas. I turned around as she retrieved a mug from the cabinet and stood to wait in front of the pot. Her hair was up in its usual messy bun, but her face was lit up with excitement.

"That about the coffee or the wedding?" I asked, moving to sit at the table. She looked over at me and laughed, starting to bounce on her toes a bit.

"A bit of both, perhaps," she said.

"The girls still asleep?" Iris asked as she set to work at the stove.

"Lucy is, though I don't blame her. First full night's sleep she's likely gotten since Ailis was born. She didn't even wake up when Kelly's owl came in earlier," she said.

"What did he want?" Iris asked, concerned.

"Oh, it was nothing," Daisy said, waving her hand. "Just having a new father moment. It was his first time alone with her overnight. Got it sorted easily. Dom is up and in the shower and Tori and Molly said they'd be down in a minute. Toby said he and Tessa would be here for breakfast. Vic's coming after she gets Adelaide fed and her bag packed. Still doesn't trust Teddy to remember everything."

As if on cue, the door opened and shut and Toby walked in grinning a few seconds after, Tessa at his side. They were both carrying bags, likely with their things for the wedding.

"Morning everyone," he said brightly.

"Morning Toby, Tessa," Iris said, walking over to hug the two. Toby walked over and handed me the newspaper.

"Saw this on the porch," he said.

"Thanks, Toby," I said as I accepted it and pulled it open, browsing the headlines. "When are the others coming?"

"Should be here around 10 or 11," Daisy replied.

"Why so early?" I asked, frowning as I glanced at her. She just shrugged.

"They all wanted to get ready over here, I think," she said, pouring coffee into a mug. "Plus, I think Gran wants to help." She looked over at me. "You're on Gran duty, by the way. Please make sure she doesn't get under Hans' feet too much today, will you?"

"What makes you think I have any control over Molly Weasley?" I asked, putting the paper down. "Even her own children fail at that."

"Promise me you'll try. Uncle Charlie and Bill are coming over early as well to lend a hand," she said.

"We'll probably need Charlie. There's no telling what those pixies will do," I said, looking back down at the paper.

"That's precisely why I asked him to come," Daisy said, walking over to sit down at the table.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Remus said with a large yawn as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you intend to clean up a bit," Daisy said, slightly exasperated. I looked up, seeing he was a bit scruffier than usual and looked hungover.

"Wills keep you lot up late last night?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Remus replied with a grin as he sat next to Pix.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he's in the right state before the wedding," Laura said as she walked into the kitchen. "Need any help, Iris?"

Soon enough, the kitchen was full and bustling. Lila and Laura were helping Iris with the cooking, while everyone else was either at the table or standing around drinking tea or coffee. Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Tori and Bridget were talking excitedly with Daisy, while Toby and Tessa discussed quidditch with the triplets. Jamie had brought down the hangover tonic and tossed it to Remus who now, thankfully, looked a bit more perky.

Looking around the kitchen, I thought back to the many family holidays we had had here. We would still have them here, but we'd might need to do some expansion spell work to fit everyone in. Especially with the grandkids starting to come.

I shook my head. No, it was too early to think of grandkids. Not on Pix's wedding day. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pix start to smile towards me.

"Don't even," I warned, pointing at her.

"I wasn't going to say a thing," she said before digging into the food that Iris and the others were sending to the table.

"Hurry up and eat. We'll need to get to work soon," Iris said.

* * *

After I had showered and changed, I stepped outside just as Hans and his team arrived to begin setting up. There were boxes and carts everywhere, brimming with different items. What appeared to be the contents of about 100 flower shops was strewn about the sidelines closest to the gym. I could see the triplets inside through the windows, already setting up the place in preparation for Wills' arrival. I was surprised he wasn't' here yet. Though it likely had to do with the fact he and his groom's party had gotten into the drinking spirit at his and Pix's place the night before.

"CHOP! CHOP! VE HAF A VEDDING TO DO!" Hans screeched as he clapped his hands, causing me to wince slightly as I neared him. His assistant George was once again at his side, holding on to a clipboard and a quill as the same large parchment as before was floating in the air next to them.

Various groups of people walked up to him to receive their orders before scurrying off in various directions. One group was already magically taking the stands apart and putting the wood in neat stacks next to the broom shed.

"I hope your lot will put them back together when this is done," I said, frowning at the work. It had taken me a good two weeks to build them in the first place.

"Do not vorry, Oliver. Ve vill return everything back to normal afta da vedding," Hans said cheerfully. Over the months he had gotten over his fear of me and seemed to think we were friends. We were most certainly not friends, but Daisy had already warned me to be nice. I would try for her sake.

I was just glad that he seemed to have gotten on board with having the wedding on a quidditch pitch.

"Is there anything I need to do?" I asked, looking around. Another group was now unfurling quite possibly the largest tent I had ever seen across the pitch. With the stands now out of the way, it extended all the way to the sidelines.

"Just sit back und let me take care of everything," Hans said with a grin. I nodded and started back to the house, wondering just what I should do to fill the time. The wedding wasn't set to take place until about 6 pm and guests wouldn't start arriving until around 4:30 or 5 pm. Hans and his team had 7 hours to turn the pitch into an enchanted garden. At that moment, I wasn't sure they would have enough time.

The house was just as busy as the backyard.

I walked in the back and heard Iris yelling at Daisy and the girls to get upstairs or they would be late starting their spa treatments. Toby and Chris were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting.

"You lot not taking part in the spa treatments?" I asked with a grin. Chris frowned slightly, not understanding it was a joke.

"We're headed out to the gym in a bit," Toby said brightly. "Figured I'd hang out there before I come back to check on Pix and start getting ready."

"The boys take care of lunch and such for ya?" I asked, walking over to pour myself more tea. Today was already turning out to be a lot more laid back that I had expected. I thought I'd be running around nonstop.

"Believe so, since the caterers won't be here for a few more hours," Toby replied. I nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Perhaps hiring a coordinator wasn't such a bad idea," I said, looking out the window. "Certainly makes my day a lot easier. Just need to make sure I've got my tux on by 4 pm."

"Don't let Pix hear you. She's going to be running mad all day," Toby said with a chuckle. He then checked the time and looked at Chris. "Reckon we should head out to the lads. Wills should be there by now." Chris nodded and the two stood and made their way out. I sighed and walked into the library where I would have a decent view of the backyard to survey the work from a distant.

They were already starting to lift the tent up on poles.

"Oliver!" Iris shouted.

"In the library!" I called, still watching the progress. She came rushing in, now donning a silk dressing gown. "Need something?"

"Just, some of the family is set to arrive soon. Do you mind looking after them? I'm likely going to be busy upstairs with Daisy and the girls all day," she said, slightly breathless. I nodded.

"I can take care of them," I said. "Who's coming?"

"Molly and Arthur, and then I think Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Scarlet, Angelina, George, Percy and Audrey," she said, already starting to turn to go back upstairs. "Likely Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione too!"

"What on earth are all of them coming for?" I asked, confused.

"Heavens if I know. Just make sure they stay out of the way!" she shouted back. I shrugged and looked back out the window. Entertaining the family for a few hours. How hard could that be?

* * *

"Where's Molly?" I asked, walking back into the living room with more tea. She had been sitting on the sofa with Arthur and Percy before I left.

"Angelina, Audrey, Scarlet and Fleur took her up to see the girls," George said. "Blimey, that's the biggest tent I've ever seen. And all those flowers and such are going to fit underneath?"

"That's the plan," I said, walking up to stand next to him and look out the window.

"Reckon the boys have already broken into the firewhisky?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Certainly hope not. It's still too early," I replied frowning. "Why did you lot all come over so early?" George shrugged.

"Damned if I know. Angelina insisted she needed to be here for Iris," George said. He turned and looked over at Bill.

"Same with Fleur," he replied.

"I figured it was a good idea to come early in case they needed any help with the pixies. After dealing with dragons as long as I have, reckon a load of pixies should be easy," Charlie said. I nodded and turned to look back out at the backyard and the workers busy running around.

It was then that I noticed a shock of red making its way to the now erected tent. I squinted slightly trying to make out who it was.

"Who's that heading out to Hans?" I asked, pointing. George followed my gaze.

"No way," he said, starting to move towards the back door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Get up, you lot. Mum's made a run to the tent," he said.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked. Really, I thought they were all overreacting. There wasn't much trouble Molly Weasley could get into out there.

"We were under orders not to let her get in the way, that's what," Bill said as he and Charlie quickly followed George. I sighed and put my tea mug down, following. Really, what harm could it do? I know the others got a bit exasperated with her meddling in wedding plans. But she had done a bang-up job with Iris and I's wedding.

"Mum! Mum! Really I think you should just let them work!" Bill was shouting. Molly was already stepping into the tent and looking around.

"I just want to see what they're doing and offer my help!" Molly called, continuing in. "Ah, Hans! There you are!"

We reached the tent and found her already at Hans' side, the short man looking confused at the little old lady at his side. Molly was already talking and gesturing around.

"Mum!" George called.

The tent was abuzz with people and noise. Some were setting up the dais and chairs. Others were walking around with crates of flowers. I was surprised to see how much work they had already gotten done.

"Molly, why don't we go back in," I called out as we neared them.

"I'm perfectly fine, dears. Just checking in on Hans and everything," she said, smiling over at us. "Really, you all didn't need to come after me. I'm perfectly capable of making my way back."

"I know, Mum. But there's a lot going on out here and we don't you to get hurt," Charlie said reasonably.

"Ha! I bloody killed Bellatrix Lestrange and you're worried about me getting hurt at a wedding? Please," Molly said while laughing.

"Hans! Where you want the pixies?" the creatures man said, walking up with a box that had thumps emanating from it. Several others behind him were holding more. How many bloody pixies did they need? Hans looked around the tent, trying to locate an out of the way spot to keep them until they were needed.

Before he could respond, Molly turned and took in the boxes.

"What's this?" she asked, stepping over to them.

"Mum, I'd stay back," Charlie warned.

"I just want to take a look," Molly replied.

"Ma'am, you really might want to stay back," the creatures man said, starting to back away from her.

"Are these the pixies?" she asked, stepping up to them and tapping on the box. The man continued to step back but ended up tripping over something and bumping into the man behind him. They both dropped their boxes, the tops flying off.

Within seconds, the tent was full of buzzing – and slightly irate – Scottish pixies. Workers immediately dropped everything and started running as the pixies chased after them, pulling at hair and robes.

Mayhem had broken out.

"This is why I told her not to have damn pixies!" I shouted as Charlie and I dodged nose-diving pixies and various items that were being thrown about. Bill was helping Molly out of the tent and back to the house, while George was laughing loudly as he also dodged pixies and flying flowers.

"But you have to admit this is more fun than sitting inside all afternoon!" he shouted.

"HELP! HELP!" Hans shrieked as he ran around and ended up ducking under a table with his assistant cowering nearby.

Charlie ran over to the men in charge of the pixies and started shouting instructions. A few folks had had a bit of success stunning them, but there were too many of the buggers and they were flying too quickly to catch.

"Oliver! Some help here!" Charlie shouted. I sighed and ducked another pixie, making my way over to him. The two of us started shooting off stunning spells, managing to get a few. We worked for a about 20 minutes not making much progress.

"Got any ideas, Charlie?" I asked, glancing over at him. Charlie ducked, missing a vase that crashed into a pole nearby.

"Well… think I might have something," he said. "It's a new tranq that Scarlet and I have been working on." He waved his wand, summoning it from his bag in the house.

"SAVE ME!" Hans wailed.

"Merlin, would you shut up!" I shouted, stunning a couple of pixies that were attempting to drag him out from under the table. Next thing I knew, Charlie had a small bottle in his hand and was looking around.

"Best not dally!" I shouted. He nodded and pulled the cork out with his teeth, then tossed the bottle up in the air. He hit it with a spell and immediately, a blue haze spread throughout the tent.

Within minutes, it cleared out, leaving dazed pixies floating tranquilly in the air.

"Reckon they should be easier to gather up now," Charlie said to the pixie keepers. The men nodded and quickly set about to gathering them back into the boxes.

"Nice work," I said, looking around.

"Just glad it did work," Charlie said with a grin. "I should probably talk to the men. They've no clue how to handle pixies and if we want them docile for the wedding, then they're going to need some help. Do me a favor and go get Scar, will you?" I nodded and looked around. The tent was a complete wreck. Flowers and broken glasses and wood littered the ground.

"NO!" Hans yelled. "IT IS RUINED!" He then burst into a waterfall of tears, sobbing loudly onto his assistant's shoulder.

"What's got into him?" George asked, walking up.

"Thinks the wedding's ruined," I replied. I looked around the tent, thinking he might not be that far off from the truth. It looked like a bloody battleground.

"Just a bit of pixie mischief. Sure they can clean it up in no time," George said.

"No! It is ruined!" Hans wailed again. "All my hard vork! Destroyed! VE VILL HAF TO START ALL OVER UND DERE IS NOT ENOUGH TIME!"

Blimey, I was starting to get a headache. I walked over to Hans and did the only thing that I could think of.

I slapped him across the face.

"Vat vas dat for?!" he screeched.

"To get you to stop crying like a baby and start acting like a wedding coordinator," I replied. He stared at me in shock. "Get your wits about you, man. Are you or are you not the best wedding coordinator in the wizarding world?" Hans blinked a bit and looked around.

"I am," he finally said.

"Well then, dry your tears and get to work provin' it!" I said. Hans looked around and then back up at me. He then nodded and straightened his robes.

"Dank you, Oliver. I needed that," he said. He then clapped his hands loudly. "Everyvone! Ova here!" He then started barking orders and pointing people in various directions. "Und do not let dose damn pixies out again!"

"That was a dramatic change," George said with a chuckle. I nodded.

"Suppose we should head back to the house and get out of the way," I said, turning. "I need to get Scarlet anyway."

"No, no, no! If ve are going to haf a vedding, I need all da hands. ALL DA HANDS! You two ova here!" Hans shouted after us. Both George and I turned around to face him wide-eyed. "Chop! Chop!" Sighing heavily, I looked over at George.

"I'm gonna kill someone after this," I said softly, causing George to chuckle.

"Come on, Oliver. Ve haf a vedding to put on," he said.

"Shut it."

* * *

 **I did promise more shenanigans...**

 **AleenaBean - If you thought that was hilarious, then I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! The last two are mostly just fluffy, mushy stuff. But still fun to write.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	11. The Big Moment Arrives

**The Big Moment Arrives**

 **July 2027**

"There you are. See you're still brooding," Iris said as she walked up to me, smiling impishly.

"Am not," I said obstinately. I wasn't. Well, maybe a little. I still couldn't see Pix anywhere. When I was I going to get my bloody father-daughter dance?

"Are too," she sang as she fell into my lap. She had obviously been into the champagne a bit - well a lot - while out socializing. "You've left me to take care of all the guests. That's really not fair, Oliver."

"Seems you were doing a decent job without me," I countered, though I was secretly glad we were nowhere near the pool. The last thing we need was for Iris and I to take another tumble in it like we had at the party.

"We're supposed to be showing a united front!" she exclaimed. "The Prophet's going to report that you were sullen and still hate Wills tomorrow."

"I don't bloody care what The Prophet says tomorrow," I grumbled.

"Oliver, please," she said, though she started giggling. I looked over at her and found myself smiling as fond memories from our past floated through my mind. That night she got roaring drunk at the Halloween party in Hogsmeade. The night I proposed. And then finally, our own wedding day when I saw Harry walk her down the aisle towards me. "It really was lovely," she said. "Our wedding."

"One of the best days of my life," I replied. And it was. It was the day I finally - once and for all - realized I could leave the dark days behind me. As long as I had this amazing woman at my side, life could throw its worst at me and I could take it. And we had a good life. No, better than good. Great. Amazing. Wonderful.

"Magical," Red offered, a small smile on her lips. I chuckled softly.

"Yes, a magical life," I replied. She kissed me lightly and then turned to look across the dance floor.

"This was rather magical as well," she said with a soft sigh. "I can't believe two of our children are married now. With another engaged and the last likely to propose at some point." I followed her view, seeing the triplets all together again. Lila, Laura and Bridget had disappeared somewhere.

"Neither can I. And grandkids probably coming soon. Marcus said earlier that Lila told him she and Jamie were trying," I said.

"I know. She mentioned it to me a few weeks ago," she said. "Christ, can you imagine us as grandparents." She turned back to look at him. "Tots running amuck again."

"Aye, but this time they'll go home with their parents and we won't have to deal with the crying all night. We'll get the best part of them and spoil them rotten," I said. Iris laughed softly.

"That is true. How many grandchildren do you really think we'll have?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You been talking with George? That sounds like the start of a bet," I asked, playfully narrowing my eyes at her. She just laughed and shook her head, returning to gazing at the dance floor.

"Today was rather perfect," she said. "Daisy was so beautiful. And the way Wills looked at her when she walked down the aisle." She looked back at me. "Reminded me of the way you looked at me."

"I looked like a toddler who needs to wee?" I asked, scowling slightly. Iris chuckled.

"That's not how he looked, and you know it, Oliver William Wood," she retorted. "You looked like you were seeing the rest of your life laid out before you… and it was better than you ever thought it could be." I smiled and kissed her.

"You read that in my mind, didn't you?" I asked. Surely that's where she got in from. Iris just laughed again.

"I didn't need to," she said. "Besides, that's what I was thinking when I saw you."

"Great minds think alike," I said. "We have had an amazing life together, Red… and more to come." Iris nodded.

"And it seems our children do as well," she said. I thought back to earlier that day. I wasn't quite ready to say it out loud, but she was right. As usual. It may have taken me a bit longer to come around, but deep down, I knew that Wills was the right man for our daughter. And they would be happy together.

"He's still not allowed to call me dad," I said. Iris just laughed, already seeing what was going through my mind.

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

 **Earlier that Day**

"Oliver! It's nearly time! Go fetch Daisy!" Iris shouted from the kitchen where she stood looking out at the large tent set up on the quidditch pitch, wearing a dark lavender dress of silk. I sighed as I put my glass down and started towards the stairs. The rest of her bridesmaids had already come down, leaving Daisy a moment alone.

I made my way up the stairs to her old room. How many times had I made that climb over the years? Usually to get on to her about some sort of mischief. Though there were certainly times when we had heart-to-hearts. Usually because Red yelled at me – and rightfully so – about being too hard on her and I had to go patch things up.

So many memories flying through my mind.

I made it to her door and stopped for a moment. I wasn't completely sure if I was ready for this moment. But I knew it was time, so I lifted my hand and knocked.

"Who is it?" Daisy called out.

"It's me… Dad," I replied.

"Oh, come in!"

I pushed the door open and stepped in, at first overwhelmed by all the memorabilia still there. It looked very much like it had when she was still in school. Same bedspread and pillows. Most of the posters still up, though she had taken all the photos with her to Wills' flat. I walked down the small hallway and turned, finding her standing in front of the full-length mirror. She turned and looked at me.

She looked so beautiful.

I shook my head slightly, as Pix stepped up to me, bouquet in hand. I swallowed, afraid that if I spoke, I would end up a blubbering mess.

"What's this? The great Oliver Wood does cry," she said, smirking at me.

"Daisy," I said in warning, but it was tempered by the enormous grin that somehow appeared on my face. She stepped over to me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"It's okay, you can cry," she said softly even though we were the only ones there. "I won't tell, and I'll probably lose it myself as we head down the aisle." I chuckled.

"You look so beautiful," I said, though it came out barely a whisper.

"It's not the first time you've seen me in my dress," she replied.

"I know, but today…" I stopped. It was getting harder to speak. But I knew that this was likely the once chance we'd have alone that day with everything going on. I needed to say what I needed to say without others around. "You're my little Pix. Now I have to share you with someone," I said gruffly. I frowned slightly. That wasn't what I had intended on saying. She just laughed, tossing her head back in such a way that I thought her veil would come undone.

"Da, I'll always be your little Pixie. Just… now I'm going to have a husband," she said. "And I know you give him a hard time, but really, Dad. Wills is a good man. He loves me and I love him dearly. We'll be alright." She looked at me so earnestly. And I'll admit, I knew it was true. But that couldn't stop me from trying to hold on to my little girl for a bit longer.

"I know," I said softly. She grinned and, in that moment, I almost felt as though I had my hand wrapped around a time-turner.

I saw her as a little girl, not more than three, grinning and squealing in joy as I took her for rides around the pitch in the backyard - her red, curly pigtails flying behind her. Then I saw the look on her face at age six when she got her first broom from me and her mother for Christmas. I even saw those moments of irritation while training on the pitch. I thought of all the times she won the Cup at Hogwarts; how proud I was of her. Then as she started professional quidditch. Every time she took the pitch, it was heart-stopping and astonishing.

Never would there ever be a father prouder of his daughter than me. Or at least I thought so.

"Come on, Dad. We'll be late," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling at me.

"Pix, before we go out," I said, stopping her. "I just… well, I want to say something."

"If you're trying to talk me out of this, we both know it's a futile gesture," she said, rolling her eyes. I huffed slightly.

"No, that's not it. But if you want to run now, I'll help," I replied, causing her to laugh. "No, I just wanted to say… I'm right proud of you, Pix. And I know today you're getting married and… as hard as I've been on Wills… I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." Her bright green eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "Now, if you tell him, I'll deny it. But I just wanted you to know that." She stood still a few moments, her eyes so much like her mother's filling up with tears. She then threw her arms around my neck.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," she whispered.

"Oliver! I know you aren't happy about having Wills as a son-in-law, but must you really delay the wedding this much!" Iris exclaimed as she walked in the room, Harry not far behind. We both looked at them.

"Can't a father have a few moments to impart his wisdom to his daughter on her wedding day?" I asked, frowning slightly. Iris stood for a moment and then smiled, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Of course," she said softly. "Come on then."

All too soon, we were downstairs, waiting on the back porch as Wills' parents were escorted do their seats and then Harry escorted Iris. Then Dominique, Molly, Toby – why Daisy insisted he be a so-called "bridesman" I'd never fully understand – then Victoire and finally Lucy made their way down the aisle. Fleur offered an encouraging smile before she helped Adelaide and Wills' nephew down.

The music changed and I knew that was our cue, but I couldn't bring myself to walk for a second.

"Dad, are you alright?" Daisy whispered. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Fine. Sorry," I replied. It was the only thing I could get out. I then took a step forward and then another. Soon we had made our way to the edge of the tent. Flowers were everywhere, with fairy lights floating just below the tent. Pixies darted here and there lazily, but thankfully finally stayed away from the guests. The aisle seemed about a mile long, but at the end of it, I could clearly make out Wills. As much as I wanted to glare at him, I couldn't. I saw the look on his face as he saw Pix and recognized it immediately.

It was the same look I had on my face when I saw Iris. I had seen enough pictures to know.

I swallowed hard, determined that I would not cry as I walked my little Pixie down the aisle. I would hold it together. I ventured a glance at her and saw that she was grinning madly, her eyes locked on Wills. I couldn't read her mind, but her thoughts and feelings were clearly written on her face. This was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

It was over too quickly. Next thing I knew, I was handing Wills her hand. He barely registered that I was even there as he led her up the dais to George, who was happily officiating. I stood there, forgetting I was supposed to move to my seat.

"Oliver!" Iris hissed.

Only then did I realize I was still standing in the middle of the aisle and move to her side as everyone sat.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of these two wonderful people, who thankfully have won me a lot of money and will hopefully win me more in the future," George started, earning him an amused glare from Daisy.

Next to me Iris sighed and shook her head, smiling at George while I frowned. That was no way to begin a wedding. I knew that George had always been Daisy's favorite uncle, but still. He continued on, cracking jokes every chance he got. I tried to keep a stern look on my face - I did have a reputation as toughest coach in the league to uphold after all - but even I could help but smile and chuckle a few times. Especially when he took the mickey out of Wills. The chaser seemed to take in all in stride. Suppose years of being close to the family prepared him for what to expect with George as officiant.

The whole time, Daisy and Wills only stared at each other - Wills wearing his usual goofy grin while Pix was grinning just as brightly as she blinked rapidly, likely to stem the tears that were about to pour down her cheeks.

George stepped back slightly as everyone turned their attention to a large screen that unfolded behind them, suspended in the air. I vaguely remembered Daisy and Iris discussing the logistics of doing a video with Hans. I had actually felt a bit sorry for him that day. The poor man didn't know shite about muggle tech. Though the two somehow managed to convince him it would be a good addition and Iris, Mrs. Wills and a bevy of cousins had set to work on it. I still didn't understand how they got it to work, but it seems they had managed.

Soft music started to play as the lights dimmed and "Daisy & Wills" came on the screen in dainty script.

The very first photo was one we took at the hospital the day she was born. The triplets were climbing all over me and the bed while Iris was laughing, a sleeping Pix in her arms. Immediately I felt a prick behind my eyes. I cleared my throat, determined that I would not be phased. The next was a younger Mrs. Wills bouncing a blonde-haired, blue-eyed chubby baby in a romper. Following that was one of me and Pix as a tot on a broom, her hair flying behind her as I took her around the backyard, the triplets attempting to chase us.

Once again, I was thrown back into my memories as photo after photo came up.

Pix's face covered in cake on her third birthday, crying as the triplets laughed around her. Remus or perhaps Alan had shoved her face in as she leaned in to blow out the candles. Harry carrying Pix on his shoulders when she was about four or five. Then another of her face covered in cake while she glared; this time her brothers had exchanged the normal candles for exploding ones. One of her in her school robes before heading out for her first year at Hogwarts. Another from a couple years later during Christmas break - she had wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her head and was chasing Alan and Remus around the living room pretending she was a mummy.

The two of us working on the pitch, her face scrunched in concentration as she focused on drills. The picture someone had snapped the day she snuck into Gryffindor quidditch trials her second year and made the team, her face lit up in a bright grin as she held out the snitch. On they continued as she and Wills aged in various photos. Then the ones of them together started.

The two of them joking around on the Puddlemere pitch when she was 15 or 16 and had come for a visit. Wills swinging her around after Gryffindor won the house cup her fifth year. Then again her seventh. The two standing in their uniforms after Pix made Arrows first string. Wills flying around the Puddlemere pitch in a jersey that blinked "I luv Pix." Then Pix flying around in one that said "I luv Wills." That one had caused quite a scandal from what I remembered, but Nilsson had taken it in good humor.

My mind drifted from the past to the future. Daisy and Wills hosting holidays at their house. Daisy holding a tot with curly red hair. Wills teaching a small child to ride a broom. Myself teaching the same child quidditch.

I don't know when I had started crying. I just remembered feeling moisture on my cheeks and quickly wiped them, hoping no one saw.

My little Pix was all grown up. Getting married. And someday she would have children of her own. She had already done so much, but there was still more for her to accomplish and do. She wasn't my little girl anymore. She was a grown woman - had been for a while. And as much as he might aggravate me, she loved Wills with the same fiery passion that I loved Iris. And I knew that he loved her the same.

"You're not losing her," Iris whispered from next to me. I looked over at her, frowning slightly. She had been in my head again. "Just… think of it as gaining a son." I nodded and looked back to the front, clearing my throat as the video ended and George stepped back up.

"And now for the vows," he said solemnly, looking back and forth between the two. Wills took a deep breath.

"Pix… Daisy… some could say we were fated to be together," he started, causing me to roll my eyes. Of course, he'd be dramatic. "We have such a long history together and I always knew there was something special about you…but I remember so clearly the day I realized I was falling for you… It was confusing, but at the same time, once I realized, nothing had ever been clearer in my mind. You've always been the woman for me, Pix. And I have a long record of saying so." The crowd chuckled at that, though I continued to frown. Bloody drove me mad with his talk of marrying Pix over the years.

"Daisy, I promise from this day forth… to always support you in everything you do. To never change you, but to try and be a better man for you. To spend the rest of my days loving and cherishing you. To lay off on calling Coach dad," he paused as his eyes flicked over to me and back to Daisy while more laughter filled the tent. "To be a man worthy of you. For always." He slid a small band on her hand as he said the last bit.

"Wills," Daisy started, grinning. "Today starts the rest of our lives, though you've been a part of mine for so long, it's hard to imagine a life without you. We've been through our ups and downs, but I did promise at age 9 that I would marry you. And today I do just that." Iris squeezed my hand, causing me to look over at her. She was crying. I cleared my throat and looked back to the front, attempting to keep a neutral face.

"I promise to be at your side. To never take it easy on you on the pitch, but to celebrate with you on the rare occasion you win," she said, grinning cheekily. "More than that, I promise to be your partner in all things, be it just marriage or someday parenthood. You are the love of my life and even though we may argue or I may hex you from time to time, I promise that we will work it out. And I will love and cherish you until the day I die."

She slid a ring on his hand and beamed up at him as George practically cackled in glee.

"It is with the absolute greatest pleasure that I now pronounce these two husband and wife," he said, grinning. "Go ahead. Snog the blazes out of each other."

The couple didn't need another word as Daisy launched into Wills' arms and he dipped her back in pure, dramatic fashion that only Wills could pull off. Everyone rose to their feet, cheering and clapping as I stood to my own. The two grinned as they started down the aisle, Pix meeting my eyes as she continued grinning.

" _Save me a dance, Dad,"_ she sent before they continued on. I blinked furiously as the chairs began disappearing and tables appeared. I could already hear Hans giving out orders to various people. Something about appetizers and champagne.

"I can't believe it," Iris whispered. I turned to her as a long line of well-wishers were already queuing up to speak with Pix and Wills. Various family members were already making their way towards us.

"What? That they are married or that we pulled this off without any more disasters?" I asked. Iris laughed.

"Both," she said before kissing me on the cheek. "Come on, Oliver. Let's get a dance in before everyone bothers us for the rest of the night."

* * *

 **I did promise fluff, and this chapter most certainly was full of it. Just one more chapter to go... and then I may start posting my other Oliver Wood story, though I still can't decide if I want to or not. I've actually gotten it up to about 20 or so chapters complete, but there are holes between Chapter 12 and Chapter 19, then Chapter 25 and 30-something... So might put in a bit more work on it and decide later. I've also got "When Arthur Met Lancelot" to work on.**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, felt like it was a natural progression as the story continued. Eventually he was going to have to accept it, whether Iris forced him to or he got there on his own. ^_^ And that chapter was so much fun to write... As soon as I had Oliver mention pixies in the wedding coordinator chapter, that was pretty much set and I had already been thinking of all the ways it could go wrong.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	12. Finally, Pix Arrives

**Finally, Pix Arrives**

"There you are, Dad. Been looking all over for you," I heard Pixie say. I turned from Iris and looked over to see her walking up, hand-in-hand with Wills. Even though I had already seen her today, the sight of her in her wedding gown still took my breath away.

I couldn't help as tears sprung into my eyes. I had realized it earlier, when I walked her down the aisle, that she was no long my little pixie. She hadn't been for a long time. But still I held on. And part of me always would. Would always see her as the tiny girl with ginger curls running around with a broom in her hand.

"I think you owe me a dance," Daisy said, holding her hand out to me. I nodded and took it, standing as Iris deftly slid off my lap.

"Care for a dance, Iris?" Wills said, holding his hand out to her.

"Don't get any ideas," I said without thinking, causing all of them to laugh.

"Always the same, Dad," Daisy said, leading me back to the dance floor. A slow song had started up and she place one hand on my shoulder while holding the other out. "So… how are you feeling now that I'm Daisy Wills?" I snorted.

"You'll always be a Wood. Still not sure why you wouldn't at least consider hyphenating like Hermione," I replied as we moved around to the music. She laughed slightly. I looked down at her. Most everyone thinks that their children are amazing and capable of great things. I had the fortune of knowing and seeing the amazing things my daughter could do.

I watched her excel on the pitch for one. And then I saw her stand up to great evil. Bring people back from the dead. How many people could say that? That their daughter could bring people back from the dead. Communicate with them.

And yet, she was still very much my little girl.

I blinked furiously as I felt the tears well up again. I'd be damned if the League saw me crying on the dance floor with my daughter.

"Seriously, Dad. No one will make fun of you for crying," Daisy said, chuckling. "Well… Christos might. Wills will want to, but I think he's still too afraid of you to try."

"As he should be," I said sternly.

"Dad," Daisy chided. "Would it hurt you to be a little kinder to him?" I huffed slightly.

"You give Wills an inch and he'll take the whole bloody mile," I replied. "Next thing he _will_ be calling me dad."

"You know how much he admires you," she replied.

"Does not. He's a ruddy thorn in my side," I said, causing her to laugh again.

"He's always admired you. He's wanted to play either with or for you since Hogwarts," she said. I blinked. I hadn't known this.

"Well… then…" I said, not sure what to say. I cleared my throat. "He was rather good in school… even if he was a Slytherin." I remember going on scouting trips with the Puddlemere coach at the time and suggesting he keep an eye on him. He was picked up by the Wasps right after, but we managed to get him on the squad just before the coach retired and I took over.

Daisy just laughed and shook her head.

"Can't you ever just say something nice about him?" she said. "You were awfully nice about him earlier…"

"That's when it was just us, Pix," I said, straightening my back and glancing around.

"He's not eavesdropping, if that's what you're worried about," she replied. I sighed and looked down at her, a soft smile on her face as she looked over. I followed her gaze, seeing Wills and Iris dancing not far off, laughing. "Mum likes him." I opened my mouth to retort but stopped.

Bother, why was I trying to be such a spoilsport? It was their wedding after all. I had accepted that Wills was now my son-in-law. More than that, it was clear that Daisy was happy. Completely and utterly happy.

"What I said earlier still stands… he's a good man, Pix. And the best match for you," I found myself saying softly. Daisy looked up at me grinning. "And if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Even if it's Wills?" she asked playfully.

"Even if it's Wills," I replied, smiling. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"This isn't the end of anything, you know? It's the start of the next chapter," she said. Bugger, when did my little girl get so wise? "Suppose next'll be kids…"

"Not yet," I said before I could think. Really was going to have to work on that. Daisy laughed loudly.

"Of course not. Still need to win Scotland the World Cup," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Think you'll be coaching next time round?"

"I plan to," I replied. "It's the only chance I'll get to have all four of you on the same team."

"Given up on wooing me over to Puddlemere once Ashley retires?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"There's no point. You're happy on the Arrows. And Nilsson's a good coach for you. Seems to understand your… technique a bit better," I reluctantly admitted. While I had come to enjoy watching her play with her dangerous style, I still hadn't the foggiest idea as how to incorporate that into Puddlemere's plays and style. No, the Arrows were a much better fit for my Pixie. And Nilsson a much better coach in that aspect.

"Seems you have finally seen the light," she quipped.

"I stopped backseat coaching ages ago," I said, rolling my eyes. Daisy just smiled at me.

"But you were my first coach. And that means something to me," she said. "But more than that, you'll always be my dad." I snorted slightly.

"I can't just stop being your father," I replied.

"Of course not," she said.

"Mind if I butt in? Figure I should get my dance before everyone else notices that you two have come back," George said, popping up to our right.

"Where were you two, by the way?" I asked, curious.

"Just here and there," Daisy said breezily as she let go of me and started dancing with her uncle.

"Now, about children…" I heard George say as he whisked her off. I stepped to the side of the dance floor and grabbed another drink, frowning slightly. I had finally gotten some time with my daughter and bloody George had to butt in.

"Don't worry, there's time enough," Iris said, stepping up to my side. "George discussing the bet with her?" The two were now laughing loudly.

"Suspect. Heard him say something about children," I replied, shaking my head slightly.

"And the wagers continue," Iris said with a smile. She then reached over and took my glass.

"I wasn't finished with that," I exclaimed. I had just gotten it.

"I know. But you, Mr. Wood, owe me a dance. And it's time to stop being so anti-social. It is our daughter's wedding," she replied with a smile as she pulled me out on the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile. She had a point.

* * *

"How you holding up, Coach?" Wills asked as he walked over to me later. I looked up from my glass and nodded.

"Bit tired, but so far doing well," I replied, shifting slightly on my feet. It was the first time the two of us had been alone - well, relatively alone considering we were at a large wedding - since the fight. "You?"

"Brilliant," he said, grinning as his eyes found Daisy now dancing with Kelly. "After all these years, I still cannot believe we're actually married." I looked over at him, studying him closely. For the most part, he was still the same ol' Wills that aggravated me. Same goofy grin. Same blue eyes that always seemed to find my daughter wherever she was. His face was a bit more matured, but not by much which was surprising considering he was in his mid-30s and started on Puddlemere when he was 21. He still had that youthful exuberance that made for great energy on the pitch but annoyed me off.

"Tell me something, Wills," I said, drawing his attention.

"What is it Coach?" he asked.

"All those years you said you'd marry Pix… were you serious?" I asked. Wills eyes widened.

"To be honest, when she was younger - no. It was just great fun to get a rile out of you. But when I realized that I was falling for her… It was as if everything finally made sense," he said. I stepped a bit closer to him.

"And just when was that?" I asked.

"That summer after she and Jamie got their marks. You lot were keeping secrets and at first I just wanted to know for the sake of knowing," he said. I snorted slightly. Of course, he would want to know. That would be the Slytherin in him. Sticking his nose where it didn't belong. "But I saw how it was affecting you all… Pix especially. And I guess then I wanted to know so I could find a way to fix it. Help take a bit of the burden off her if I could… and that's when I realized that I was in love with her. That she wasn't just a little sister or good friend anymore." I nodded, thinking this over a bit.

"But you've always cared for her," I then said.

"Of course. I've always had a soft spot for Pix. Figured that was obvious from Day 1," he said, laughing. "Granted back then I never thought I'd actually marry her. I was still reeling from the fact that I finally got signed to Puddlmere first string. And she was just this little slip of a thing that always seemed to have dirt smudged on her face and a broom in her hand."

I chuckled and nodded. That was a fairly accurate description of Pix as a kid.

"Come to think of it, that would likely describe her now," I said, looking back to the dance floor where she was now doing a turn with Jamie. Remus and Alan were dancing nearby with Laura and Bridget, likely waiting their turns.

"I can promise you, Coach. I'll do my damndest to never hurt her. I know it's not going to be easy, but I'll never intentionally hurt her. And I'll always support her and take care of her. Even though she doesn't much need it," he said. I looked over at Wills, seeing how earnest he was. I sighed and nodded.

"I know, Wills," I said. "You're a good man. I'm not worried about you two." Wills beamed at me a moment before launching into a bear hug, startling me. Merlin, I shouldn't have said anything.

"Thanks Dad," he said patting me on the back. I pushed him off, frowning. "Ah, sorry. Coach. Guess not yet."

"Not ever," I said pointedly. I pointed towards Daisy. "I'm her dad. Not yours." Wills just chuckled.

"Sure I'll win you over some day," he said, grinning.

"Don't forget I can sic the triplets on you at any time," I replied. And I would… if it came to that. Wills just laughed harder.

"Such a riot, Coach," he said, walking off.

"I'm serious, Wills!" I shouted after him.

"Sure, you are…"

* * *

"TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!"

I stood in the long line of well-wishers, all holding up their wands and shooting out sparks as Daisy and Wills ran through, now changed into more comfortable traveling clothes. Overhead, dozens of fireworks explode in a cacophony of color and noise. There was silver and green for Wills' house, red and gold for Daisy's. Then varying shades of blue for their respective teams.

I sighed as they passed by me, laughing and smiling. They stopped at the end of the line and kissed then waved at us before disappearing. They would stay in London tonight before going off on their honeymoon tomorrow.

"Where did they say they were going again?" George asked as everyone started walking back into the tent - no doubt to drink and dance the night away. The band had already started up again.

"South America, I think," Iris replied, sliding and arm around me and leaning her head on my shoulder. "Or was it Southeast Asia?"

"Thailand and Cambodia," I replied, remembering Daisy gushing about it a few weeks ago. "Pix wants to laze about on a beach for a bit and then check out some ancient ruins."

I sighed, looking around. Now that Pix and Wills were gone, the day was catching up to me. George and I, along with the others, had ending up spending the better part of the afternoon helping Hans fix up everything and it had taken just about all of us to get everything set up before the wedding. Pix, of course, was still none-the-wiser about the whole pixie debacle.

"You don't think Hans'll make us help tear down, do you?" George asked, looking around the tent. "Seems he's already got Charlie rounding up the pixies."

"Perhaps we should make a run for it now, Red? Get in the house and lock ourselves up in our room before he puts us to work?" I said, looking down at her. "You grab a few bottles of champagne. I'll grab a tray of appetizers." She laughed softly.

"I think he's quite got it under control," she said, looking over at the man in question, who was (FINALLY) softly ordering his team around. They weren't tearing down everything - we still had a large amount of guests there - but I noticed they were starting to pack up a few of the smaller, nonessential things. Like the pixies.

"They'll take care of the food and drinks tonight. But coming back in the morning for the rest," I said, frowning slightly. One more day with that blasted man. Iris laughed.

"Oliver, you don't even have to deal with him tomorrow. He promised they would come and take everything down and leave us in peace," she said. "Besides, he's not that bad."

"Better put the stands back just the way they were," I griped, causing George and Iris to laugh. "What? They better! I built those myself!"

"We know," George said. "If you'll excuse me, think I'll go have another turn around the dance floor with my wife before we head out and leave the partying to the young folk." He walked off, disappearing into the crowd. I looked down at Iris.

"What do you say? One more dance before heading to the house?" I asked. She smiled up at me and nodded.

A slow tune started as I led her to the dance floor and started moving in time with her.

"How many more weddings, do you think?" she asked.

"Well, there's likely two more for us. Then all the rest of the cousins," I said. "But thank Merlin we won't have to plan those. After Pix's I'm hoping Remus and Laura decide to wait at least two years." Iris chuckled.

"I don't think Remus and Alan will have weddings quite this large," she commented. "Laura and Bridget seem much more sensible than Daisy. Plus, Remus and Laura haven't even settled on a date yet."

"And as usual, Alan seems to be taking his own sweet time proposing to Bridget," I replied with a sigh. He had barged in - and then very quickly out - of all his other relationships. Seemed he was keen on moving slowly with this one.

"From the way he was looking at her today, I suspect it won't be much longer," Iris replied. "And then all four of our children will be married… starting their own families."

"Don't tell me you're getting sentimental, Red. The kids haven't lived at home for years," I said, smiling down at her.

"Just something about weddings," she commented.

I gazed down at her, my thoughts once again drifting back to our many years together. From the moment I first laid eyes on her at Headquarters. To finding her in the Great Hall after the battle. Proposing. Getting married. Having the kids. Everything.

"You ever thought about us renewing our vows?" I asked suddenly, wondering just how that idea popped in my head. Merlin, we had just finished one large party. Why did I want to jump right into another one? Iris chuckled.

"Should we have Hans plan the ceremony?" she asked.

"No," I said immediately, frowning. Which only made her laugh harder.

"I think he'd do a rather bang up job of it," she said.

"No, I never want to work with that man again," I said. Iris kissed me softly.

"We don't have to, then," she said. "But it's an idea. Perhaps after we get the rest of the kids' weddings out of the way, we can think about doing something. Perhaps for our 35th? Should have everyone married off by then." I nodded slowly.

"Sounds like a decent plan," I said. Iris sighed and looked around.

"So… what do we do next? Besides Remus and Alan's weddings?" she asked, looking up at me. I shrugged.

"Suppose… just… live," I said, not sure how to answer. I knew that life would go back to normal tomorrow. Though things would be quiet a few weeks while Pix and Wills were traveling. After all the bustle of the wedding over the past few months, life suddenly seemed a bit dull. But I wouldn't say that out loud.

"Oliver Wood, always a way with words," Iris said, smiling at me.

"Well, what do you reckon we should do? You'll go back to working for the shop. I'll start on planning for the new season. Then practice will start up," I said.

"What if we went away for a bit? Perhaps to Italy? Or somewhere on the Mediterranean?" she suggested. "Just the two of us. You don't have to start practice for a few weeks and George is stocked up for now."

I thought it over. Seemed like a decent idea. It had been ages since Red and I traveled. And we didn't have many things over the next week or so to take care of. Could be romantic.

"I think it would be rather romantic," she said, smiling.

"Well then, let's do it," I said, leaning down to kiss her. We danced a bit longer before Iris attempted to cover a large yawn. "What's this? Getting tired, Mrs. Wood?"

"A bit. Care to walk me home, Mr. Wood?" she asked.

"Sounds lovely," I said. "I was serious about grabbing the champagne, though." She laughed as we left the dance floor.

"I know," she said as she walked over and got a couple bottles from an ice chest left unmanned. No one seemed to notice us sneak off.

As we neared the house, the music and noise started to fade a bit into the background.

"God, sometimes I forget just how beautiful this place is," Iris said softly. I gazed up at the house, which was lit up.

"Well… I built it for you," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"And I love you for that," she said, looking up at me. "But… seems a bit empty without the children."

"Oh, trust me. Once the grandkids start coming, it won't be that empty," I said with a chuckle.

"What's this? You're finally coming around to the idea of grandchildren?" she asked, looking up at me in mocked astonishment.

"Well… it's inevitable. I'll have to get on board with it at some point," I said with a sigh. She nodded slowly. "Or… well… George has been after us to have one more…"

Iris laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"That is the most hilarious thing I've heard all day. Even more so than the pixies getting out," she said, grinning up at me. I just shrugged.

"We're not that old… and we do live longer than the normal sort," I said casually. Iris stopped walking and stared up at me.

"You can't be serious, Oliver. I'm 55!" she shouted. I just kept walking, smiling to myself.

"Stranger things have happened," I said.

"I'm not having another child," Iris stated, catching up to me.

"Fine. Guess I'll just settle for grandkids," I replied. I looked over at her. "But doesn't mean we still can't have a bit of fun."

Before she could respond, I reached down and hoisted Iris up in my arms.

"Oliver William Wood, what are you doing?" she shouted in between laughter.

"Carrying you over the threshold, Mrs. Wood," I said. I stopped in front of the back door, but before I could attempt to open it, it flew open.

"I love you, Oliver," Iris said, gazing up at me.

"I love you too, Red."

* * *

 **And here we are... the final chapter of my final story in the Wood series. I won't say there won't be other shorts or one-shots, but for now, I'm done.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's been on this ride with me. I'll always love the Woods - especially Daisy - but I think it's finally time to step away for a bit.**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, I suppose it's a good thing when I get you crying. ^_^ I'm happy you've enjoyed it!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing.**


End file.
